Crónica de Doce Muertes
by Anairb Black
Summary: Los Niños Elegidos se encuentran en la última misión de sus vidas cuando una cadena de asesinatos se desata entre ellos. [Thriller, sangre, muerte, drama] [Historia Terminada]
1. Nota

Nota del autor: ¡Las nominaciones a los Premios Digimon se han cerrado! Quería que tal vez, alguien hubiera nominado a este fic =,( Pero supongo que todavía puedo publicarlo, y todavia ustedes lo pueden leer! Ahí les van las indicaciones.... como costumbre mía, este fic ya ha sido publicado en Inglés, y tuvo cierto "pegue" por allá, asi que quisiera saber como me va por aquí..

****

ADVERTENCIAS!!: El siguiente fic es una Saga de 12 capítulos. Contiene mucho Angst, Drama y Misterio. Lo anterior significa, en detallados terminos: suicidio, asesinato, sangre, palabras fuertes, temas algo complejos sobre la vida y la muerte, espíritus. 

Sumario/Plot del Fic: Los Niños Elegidos de ambas temporadas (01 y 02) se encuentran en un dilema de vida o muerte cuando una cadena de asesinatos se desata entre su grupo. ¿Será esta una cuestión... del destino, una maldición, un espíritu que los acecha, o un simple puente de la ciudad de Tokyo?

Script: El fic esta escrito en primera persona (POV) y varía entre los personajes: entre los 12 capitulos utilizo la primera persona de Tai, Sora, Daisuke, Ken, Kari, Miyako y Mimi. Las edades son distintas a las del show: Joe (Jyou) tiene 22 años de edad. Tai (Taichi), Sora y Matt (Yamato), 21 años. Mimi e Izzy (Koushiro) tienen 20 años. Yolei (Miyako), es de 18 años. Kari (Hikari), TK (Takeru), Davis (Daisuke) y Ken tienen 17 años. Cody (Iori) tiene 15 años. ¿Parejas? Esperen un poco de todo: Taiora, Mimato, Jyora, Takari, Kekari, Daikari, Miya enamorada de Ken, y una profunda amistad entre Ken y Davis (pueden malinterpretarlo como shonen-ai/yaoi si gustan).

Cuento con su apoyo!! Por favor , mandenme cuantos reviews quieran , no importa si no les gusta, me critican o me demandan! Pero porfavor!! Espero con todo anhelo sus opiniones ^_^ Solo asi podre continuar traduciendo!!

Espero que lo disfruten!!!! Lean con cuidado ^___^

****

Disclaimer para Todo El Fic: Digimon no es mío, en ninguna forma.


	2. No tengas miedo

****

|| Crónica de Doce Muertes ||

__

Escrito por: Anairb Kenlover, alias Maetel

****

(Estoy publicando esto sin releerlo, así que lo siento si hay errores)

|| Capítulo Uno: No tengas miedo ||

+POV: Sora Takenouchi+

La mañana de primavera me llegaba fresca y a la vez fuerte. En el plazo de mi preparatoria y la de Tai e Izzy, hasta el lugar en donde Matt ensayaba con su banda musical, se hacia un largo pero simpático trecho. Los árboles nos bañaban de fresca brisa, las flores brillaban en su rosa más creciente, las casas relucían en una pura limpieza. La sombra de los árboles se reflejaba tiernamente sobre la banqueta, los rayos del Sol no eran fuertes, sino que apenas nos acariciaban, a medida de que caminábamos hablando y riendo, gozando de la perpetua sombra de las ramas de hojas verdes sobre nosotros.

Tai y yo habíamos sido siempre amigos. Nada nos separaba. Matt y Tai habían logrado establecer una amistad fuerte y establecida. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a pelear desde aquellos días en nuestra lucha con los Dark Masters. Yo misma había observado con alegría la gran ayuda que significaron Tai y Matt para los nuevos niños elegidos, cuando Ken empezó a reinar el Digimundo hace ya 5 años. Ambos fueron muy fuertes. La pelea en contra de los Digimon había cesado.

Pero, aquella mañana era un día distinto. Ya no caminaba al lado de Tai e Izzy y Joe para ir con Matt. Estaba esperando en el jardín del hospital en donde trabajaba Joe, sentada bajo un inmenso árbol. El bueno de Joe. Nunca pensé que fuera a sucederle esto.

Joe se había demorado unos minutos, antes de encontrarse conmigo en el patio. Pero, después de un momento considerable de tiempo, salió y pudimos continuar con nuestra rutina. No parecía verse raro, o molesto, esquizofrénico. Todo era tan tranquilo, ambos no sabíamos de nada, y el día parecía completamente ordinario.

La rutina continuó. Me fui a estudiar con Tai a su casa; me agradaba hacerlo. Kari y yo solíamos hacernos bromas mutuas: hablábamos de una posibilidad entre Tai y yo, de ella y Takeru, de Dai-kun y su obsesión que había caído misteriosamente con el tiempo. Pasar las tardes en casa de Tai siempre eran las mejores. 

Pero, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que yo me diera cuenta de que, al igual que en la mañana, la tarde no sería la misma de siempre tampoco. 

Hacia las cinco de la tarde el teléfono en el apartamento de Tai sonó. No pudo haber sido coincidencia lo siguiente que sucedió; levanté el teléfono de Tai, aunque casi jamás lo hacía. Era Joe. Y preguntaba por mí.

¿Cómo iba a saber él que yo estaba en casa de Tai? Si no iba todos los días... me pregunté en el mismo instante en que oí una voz seca y calmada. Joe hablaba muy despacio. Casi no se oía el ruido tenue de su voz.

"Si..yo... Sora, he de decirte algo... mira, yo..."

No comprendía lo que intentaba decirme. De pronto empezó a temblar tanto que mis manos se contagiaron, y por un momento casi ni podía tomar bien el auricular, me mordí el labio inferior y hablé lo más calmada que pude. "¿Hola? ¿Joe?"

"No vayas al puente, Sora... No vayas al puente" fue todo lo que obtuve de respuesta.

Casi me desplomé en el suelo al oír una respiración cansada en la otra línea. Tai me miraba sin decir nada. A los pocos momentos en los que no dije nada, volví a escuchar, "No vayas al puente, Sora, no vayas al puente por favor..."

Me armé de valor y tomé el teléfono con fuerza. "¿Joe, de qué me estás hablando?"

No iba a decir nada. Joe no me iba a explicar lo que sucedía. Estaba demasiado tenso, demasiado a punto de... desmayar. Me asusté como nunca antes lo había hecho. Hirvió mi sangre por dentro y esperé lo que diría.

"Ven Sora. Te necesito."

En el otro lado de la línea se oyó un _clic _suave e indeciso. Sin que lo pudiera siquiera pensar, colgué el teléfono, y salí corriendo del apartamento sin ninguna explicación. Oí como me llamaba la voz de Tai par que regresara, pero ya no me dí cuenta de por qué no me siguió.

A los pocos minutos estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Joe. Su hermano no se encontraba, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta. Sentí el aroma de la cocina, una fuerte brisa del aire frío dentro. Por un momento no supe si entrar. Pero por fin lo hice. Entré silenciosamente, ya no sabía si llamarlo o no, pero caminé por el conocido apartamento. Mi respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida. Cuando llegué a la sala, me quedé inmóvil.

La habitación era casi oscura, pero aún pude ver a Joe tendido en el suelo con una tez tan pálida como la de un muerto. Sudaba pero estaba frío, trataba de gemir pero no podía. Estaba a punto de morir. No sabía la razón.

Me acerqué de inmediato y me dejé caer sobre rodillas. Tomé su mano, chequeé el pulso, le toqué la frente y estaba congelándose. Él era el doctor, pero en su rostro pude ver una de las más profundas confusiones.

"¿Sora?" preguntó débilmente, intentando abrir los ojos, pero ya no podía. "Me alegro que estés aquí..."

"Ya no hables" fue todo lo que le dije, temiendo ser un poco fría. "Te traeré un doctor."

Lo tomé en mis brazos, pues pareció querer decir algo. En lugar de eso empezó a llorar en silencio. "Sé que eres mi amiga. Sólo quería que estuvieras conmigo ahora." 

"No hables" le susurré, sin evitar que mi miedo estuviera tan presente, asechándome.

"Pero si tengo que hacerlo... no me lo perdonaré si no te lo digo... siempre te he querido, Sora... siempre, no quería interferir entre tú y Tai... no se puede... no quería confundirte.... y luego, yo..."

"Dios mío, Joe" sentí una lágrima ardiente caer de mis ojos y empecé a llorar. Abracé a Joe y ya no traté de ocultarlo. Ya no se podía. "No digas eso... te quedarás conmigo y con nosotros... lo sé muy bien..."

Jamás he sido la chica que niega la verdad. Siempre fui la pesimista. Y detesté serlo. Pero en aquel momento, no podía afirmarle que si iba a morir... no podía decirle a Joe que ya no nos quedaba mucho tiempo. Tenía que hacerlo luchar, luchar para sobrevivir.

"Sora, no llores por mí... mejor... guarda tus lágrimas par alguien más...si.."

Me quedé sin respirar por un momento, intentando comprender lo que había querido decir. Él continuó. "Ya lo sé todo, Sora. Mi muerte es sólo... consecuencia de esa maldición... no vayan al puente, Sora... sálvense... sálvense todos de ella."

"¿Cuál hechizo? ¡Joe!" sin darme cuenta lo grité. Yo no creía en el destino. ¿Nosotros? ¿Salvarnos? ¿A qué se refería?

"Lo siento tanto, Sora... lo siento tanto... no puedo hablar de mis... premoniciones, no puedo... Sora... por favor cuídate... dile a los demás que... los extrañaré muchísimo... pero que siempre aguardaré por ellos... siempre, s-siempre... ¿por favor...?" me dijo Joe, con sus últimas energías. Su cuerpo se hizo más ligero en mis brazos. Apenas y pude entender las últimas tres palabras que me dijo. "No... tengas... miedo."

Miedo. No tengas miedo. Y fue todo. Dejó de moverse. Estaba muerto.

Lloré mucho, entonces. Lo solté de inmediato, me cubrí el rostro y sollocé como nunca antes lo había hecho. Apenas y pude levantarme del suelo y caminar hacia el teléfono, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, otra cosa atrajo mi atención. Había dejado a Joe tendido en el suelo, y su muñeca quedó a mi vista, sus dedos entrecerrados. Tenía una terrible cortada. Parecía más como un símbolo, pero no pude entenderlo. Estaba echo con un cuchillo, y seguía así: tres líneas horizontales, dos diagonales cruzadas encima, formando una 'x', y una línea vertical que pasaba por en medio de la intersección de las diagonales. 

No le presté mucha atención a la forma en la que había sido cortado cuando vi las líneas rojas de sangre que empezó a salir a torrentes. Enseguida me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el teléfono.

Mi voz se quebró cuando oí a Tai en la otra línea. Le dije que era una emergencia. Tai se puso tenso con tan sólo escucharme.

"Aguanta ahí... aguanta, Sora..."

Con eso colgó el teléfono y yo me desplomé en el suelo. Estaba tan cansada... cerré mis ojos y perdí el conocimiento.

+¿Continuará?+


	3. Perdón antes de Morir

****

|| Crónica de Doce Muertes ||

__

Escrito por: Anairb Kenlover, alias Maetel

Pequeña nota: Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que mandaron reviews en la primera parte. Les aseguro que este fic se pone mucho más interesante =) ¡Sean pacientes!

Warnings del capitulo: A todos aquellos que les guste el Taito... esta parte es importante (no se imaginen de más, esto no contiene shounen-ai). Disfruten!

|| Capítulo Dos: Perdón antes de Morir ||

+POV: Taichi Yagami+

El desenlace de la muerte de Joe no fue tan fácil. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo el suficiente tiempo para llorar por él y dejar nuestras actividades. No se podía; la muerte de Joe había sido impredecible y repentina. Nuestro llanto cesó en el funeral, y ahí quedó la situación... pero tengo que confesar que el asunto empezaba a asustarme.

Sora nos dijo casi todo de Joe en los últimos momentos de su vida, y a excepción de la mención de Joe acerca del puente de Odaiba, no sirvió de nada. Sora no quería hablar de ello y se encerraba a menudo de nosotros, se paseaba en su propio dolor como si nosotros lo tuviéramos, y esto me llevó a un estado de cansancio emocional. Estaba desesperado, tan desesperado, a punto de hacer brujería con tal de saber qué diablos sucedió, o bien, suicidarme para ya no saber de nada.

Al cuerpo de Joe le hicieron una autopsia y no se encontró nada. No había rastros de veneno ni de alguna sustancia parecida. Pero a los doctores les intrigó el símbolo, y la evidencia de Sora al decir que cuando ella llegó al apartamento no había indicio de la cortada. Izzy decidió averiguarlo por su cuenta y estudió Teología durante estos meses en los que aparentemente no se podía hacer nada. Pero, aunque jamás lo hubiera hecho, se rindió.

Yo estaba furioso por todo el asunto. Me sentía como el responsable de todo, dado que Joe había muerto y él era mi _sempai_, ahora yo me quedaba solo, siendo el líder. El único líder: no podía dejarle la carga de todo esto a Daisuke también. ¡Sólo tiene 17 años! Pero él y sus amigos eran los más fuertes de nosotros. Estuvieron siempre llenos de energía y dispuestos a luchar. Pero, oh no. Yo no podía soportar que *ellos* estuvieran en peligro de muerte antes que yo. Tenía que salvarlos. Tenía que hacerme cargo.

Los días siguieron pasando. Matt y yo nos veíamos más seguido. Hasta un día sospeché que sin duda, él tenía algo en mente. A los pocos días después me enteré de que, aunque el no creía en hechicería, estaba decidido a ir a investigar el puente de Odaiba una de estas noches. Por supuesto Mimi, como su novia, no quería que fuera. Decía que estaba poniendo su vida en demasiado riesgo, y que había que seguir la última advertencia de Joe por más difícil que fuera. Casi por un momento estuve de acuerdo con ella ...casi. Decidí ayudar a Matt después de todo. La noche antes de que él... sí. Estábamos en su apartamento, y ya era tarde por la noche.

"Es como si te importaran un bledo las palabras de Joe. No puedo aceptarlo." Fue lo primero que le dije sobre el asunto. Matt me había citado a ir con él al puente de Odaiba, la noche siguiente, por la madrugada.

Pero, cómo admiraba yo la actitud de Matt. Mientras nos quedamos en silencio y él paseó de un lado al otro por su desordenada sala, tuve más tiempo para pensar. Entonces me di cuenta de la responsabilidad que tenía para con los demás.

Dios, pienso en ello ahora. Fui un estúpido. Debí de haberle dicho a Yama que lo sentía tanto por todas aquellas peleas que tuvimos. Nosotros los humanos siempre somos estúpidos. Esperamos al momento en que las cosas sean importantes, y siempre fallamos en ello: esperar el momento exacto. Sí, debí de haberle dicho algo en aquel momento y cuando aún podía. Ahora no sé si Matt, en su vida, se dio cuenta de lo que él significaba para mí. Eso espero.

Sí, Matt significaba, y aún significa, mucho para mí. Por eso no lo dejé sólo en sus decisiones, esta vez. Le dije que iría con él.

"Gracias, Tai" me dijo con una mano en mi hombro. "Sabía que aceptarías."

Quedamos en un acuerdo de no hablar con nadie sobre ello. Para la mañana siguiente, Sora ya notaba algo extraño en mi... pero no se atrevió a preguntar; por un segundo agradecí que aún le afectara lo de Joe. No quería que Sora se diera cuenta de lo que íbamos a hacer. Ella nos hubiera detenido.

En la medianoche fui de nuevo al apartamento de Matt. Estudiamos cuidadosamente el símbolo, ya dibujado en una hoja de papel de acuerdo a como los doctores nos lo dieron. Pero no encontramos nada. Como era de esperarse, ni Matt ni yo éramos buenos para descifrar estas cosas. A nuestros ojos, aquel símbolo era un conjunto de líneas intercaladas.

"Joe dijo algo sobre un hechizo" repliqué después de algunos minutos sin saber nada de lo que se extendía frente a nosotros sobre la mesa de la cocina. "Alguien nos debió haber hechizado."

Pero Matt siempre tenía una mejor idea. "Tal vez es el destino."

Fui terco al quererle dar la razón. Tal vez, por un momento, no soporté que Matt me llevara la delantera. "Destino?" pregunté, sólo por decir algo.

Después de una hora nuestro acuerdo había comenzado. Salimos del apartamento con una mochila de equipaje, si de algo nos servían las linternas y la hoja con el símbolo. El puente estaba abandonado y a oscuras. Las luces provenientes de los faros eran muy débiles; su luz de un amarillo pálido apenas iluminaba la banqueta, y casi se reflejaba en el agua del río abajo, tan tranquilo y sereno, negro y misteriosamente profundo. Era el único puente de Odaiba. Joe tenía que haberse referido a ello. 

Matt se adelantó en cuanto empezamos caminando por la calle. Corrió delante de mí con una linterna en mano, yo sin entender qué hacía. "¿Qué esperas encontrar?" exclamé, tratando de que me oyera. Ya iba muy lejos.

Supuse que no me escuchó cuando siguió corriendo y de pronto se perdió de mi vista. No supe por qué... pero yo no intenté alcanzarlo. Caminé para atrás, como temiendo alguna pesadilla o incluso a la misma oscuridad. Tal vez fue porque no quería pisar el puente. Pero, después de armarme de valor por unos minutos, me encaminé en busca de Matt.

No estuvimos mucho tiempo en el puente. A los diez minutos escuché el atroz grito de Matt. _"Tai!"_. Entonces corrí como un niño que huye... muy deprisa. El grito me había sobresaltado. Pero no reparé en que tenía miedo: miedo, lo que Joe le dijo a Sora que jamás tuviera...

Fue un gran error. "Matt!"

Entonces lo encontré. Sentado de rodillas, con la cara escondida en las manos. Respiraba nerviosa y tensamente. Me quedé congelado en mi lugar, esperando una reacción. En pocos segundos, Matt volteó lentamente hacia arriba, descubriendo su rostro y mirándome con unos ojos agonizantes.

"Las... premoniciones, Tai... las premoniciones..."

No le entendí. Quería que me explicara, por mas complicado que fuese. "¿De qué hablas, Matt? ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?"

Me dirigió un gesto que me espantó: Matt sonrió abiertamente. Era una sonrisa enferma, grande pero aterradora. Sonreía con miedo. Sus ojos me lo delataron todo. Cuando lo observé más pausadamente, me dio la impresión de que mi amigo Matt ya lo sabía todo.

"Joe estaba en lo cierto" me dijo. "Sé lo que sucederá. Incluso en este mismo momento. Es este maldito hechizo..."

Me le quedé viendo sin decir nada, pero sólo por un momento. Sí, Joe había hablado de las mismas premoniciones. Supuestamente, uno sabía por medio de ellas todo lo que sucedería en el futuro. ¿La maldición que nos acechaba, tal vez? Pero Joe... Joe las tuvo justo antes de su muerte. Entonces, mi expresión cambió. Me desesperé. ¿Acaso Matt... también iba a morir?

Y la sonrisa se quedó plasmada en el rostro de Matt conforme me veía, y yo a él, sin decir nada. Pero de pronto desapareció. Se puso tan tenso y serio... asustado. Entonces oí su última orden.

"¿Tai? ...Corre."

Negué con la cabeza, en un impulso. No. No quería dejarlo ahí y morir. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. No quería dejar e irme, que Matt nos dejara tan fácilmente.

"¡Corre, Tai!" me gritó, con una intensidad aterradora. Me tomó de mi chaqueta y luego me dio un empujón para atrás, pero me resistí.

"¡Te has vuelto loco!" le grité. "¡Estamos aquí para luchar juntos por esto, Matt! ¡Estás conmigo en esto! ¡Somos ahora los responsables de que todos los demás vivan, entiendes! ¡No dejes que el hechizo acabe contigo! ¡No Matt, por favor no!"

Con esas palabras, me miró por última vez.

Por última vez.

Me sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Casi sentí que las lágrimas me invadían los ojos. Comprendí que... Matt no quería, en realidad, que nuestra amistad acabara así. En aquel lugar... en aquel momento. Pero... Matt era ahora todo un sabio. Una persona más allá de lo que yo era. Tan triste, pero tan presente. Me miró con una expresión fija, dramáticamente última y tan triste.

"Lo siento mucho, Tai" fue lo único que me dijo.

No supe el siguiente paso. Mi cabeza ardió y me hice para atrás. Entonces todo se hace oscuridad.

+¿Continuará?+


	4. Las últimas palabras

****

|| Crónica de Doce Muertes ||

__

Escrito por: Anairb Kenlover, alias Maetel

|| Capitulo Tercero: Las ultimas palabras ||

+POV: Mimi Tachikawa+

Tai despertó y la vista no fue agradable. En el frío cuarto del hospital nos encontrábamos todos; Sora estaba sentada a su lado, y los demás rodeando la cama, susurrándose entre ellos a medida de que Tai habría los ojos y daba un gemido débil, tratando de llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Algunos se sobresaltaron y exclamaron su nombre -Sora, Kari e Izzy- algunos otros menearon la cabeza y cerraron los ojos, dando un leve suspiro -Ken, Cody y Miyako- y Dai se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo decir algo pero sin embargo resistiéndose.

Yo no me atreví a acercármele. Estaba sentada en la única silla de la habitación, con la cara escondida entre las manos y las rodillas sirviendo de apoyo para mis brazos. Estaba reclinada, sin ver al mundo. Tan pronto como Tai despertó, me atreví a enderezarme un poco, sin embargo, no quería que los demás vieran que ya tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y mis dedos jugaban con mi pelo por el nervio y me comía las uñas sin pensarlo. 

Estaba rota, no triste. Rota. Quebrada. Me atreví a mirarle cuando apenas se atrevió a los ojos, y vi que no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. No sabía por qué Sora le apretó la mano, ni por qué TK le empezaba a susurrar palabras a Kari a medida que la abraza, tampoco por qué la seguridad e inteligencia de Izzy se había disipado para ser remplazada por aquella vaga y remota tristeza de nuestro amigo Joe. Entonces, tan pronto como terminó de observar la habitación, y Ken escondió la cara en uno de los hombros de Dais, tomándolo por el cuello, pareció levantarse como sonámbulo de la cama y exclamó, con los ojos abiertos. "¿Dónde esta Matt?"

Sora empezó a llorar delicadamente, y de inmediato bajo la cabeza. Nadie dijo nada. El silencio irritó a Tai y a su acostumbrada forma de ser tan exigente.

"¿Bueno, qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Dónde está Matt, diablos!"

Finalmente, Daisuke se atrevió a responder. Abrió la boca y emitió un corto suspiro, luego se llevó una mano a la cara, la retiró, y dijo lo que tenía que decir.

"Matt está muerto, Tai"

Hikari rompió a llorar en un fuerte sollozo. Ken se volteó para la pared, susurrando un leve "lo siento" que hizo que Miyako se pusiera a llorar por igual. Y es que Daisuke lo dijo con tanto... no sé la palabra. Respeto, tal vez. Simplemente dijo la verdad, sin darle mas vueltas. Eso era lo que dolía. 

Tai se quedo estático. Todos en la habitación llorábamos, Izzy tomó del brazo a Iori y lo consoló. Miyako se ocultó el rostro, temblando fervientemente, Daisuke no separaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ken, y Sora lloraba en silencio, intercambiando miradas con TK, quien tenía los ojos nublados y sostenía a Kari.

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?" fue lo que dijo Tai, fríamente y sin emoción, separando atentamente las palabras. "Estuve con él todo el tiempo..."

"Matt se suicidó" dijo callado Izzy. "Dejó que el cuchillo le cortara las venas, de la misma manera que Joe".

Tai se puso pálido, y desde mi asiento en el rincón del cuarto vi que tragaba saliva y fruncía el entrecejo... con dolor. Luego, en el silencio de todos, agregó como si eso fuera a explicarlo todo: "Joe no se cortó las venas".

"Me refiero a que era el mismo símbolo que en la muñeca de Joe. Te encontramos a ti y a Matt en el puente... y tú tienes dos de las primeras líneas horizontales en tu muñeca derecha" nuevamente fue Izzy quien habló.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Ante esto Tai miró automáticamente su muñeca derecha y sus ojos parecieron llenarse de lagrimas también. Tenia dos líneas, tan solo pequeñas, dos heridas secándose con su sangre. "Parece que Matt decidió salvarte, matándose el mismo primero" Ken agregó en una voz casi audible.

Tai miró hacia abajo. Me di cuenta de como una lagrima se escapaba de sus negras pestañas y humedecía su regazo. Después de unos momentos de silencio, miró hacia arriba, y dijo, tratando de que su voz no se rompiera. "¿Podrían...todos... dejarme solo un momento? Yo... Pueden esperarme afuera, si ustedes--"

"Esta bien, Tai" Takeru interrumpió. Y en ese mismo momento me pasó por la cabeza que Takeru no había llorado por su hermano. Se encontraba tan, tan sereno que ya me asustaba. "Te esperaremos afuera".

Todos empezaron a moverse, entonces. Caminaron, sollozando en silencio y tragándose las lagrimas, con pasos firmes pero algo lentos. Todos salieron de la habitación, en silencio. Yo sola me quedé sentada en la silla, y despacio me paré. Caminé intentando salir, pero apenas pude llegar al pie de la cama en donde Tai miraba a su regazo y otra lagrima recorría por sus mejillas. Entonces rompí a llorar. 

"¡Dios mío, Tai! Yo... no sé como explicarte esto... cuánto lo siento.!. ¡Yo sabía que algo estaba por suceder! Pero... oh dios, lo siento tanto... Debí de haberle dicho a Yama que no fuera a ningún lado ...Sí... debí, yo..."

"Todo esta bien, Mimi" me dijo, volteándome a ver con sus ojos color chocolate llenos de lagrimas, y sonriéndome sin ganas para intentar calmarme. "No fue tu culpa".

"Yo... lo siento tanto..."

"Si, Mimi. No necesitas disculparte... vete y hablare contigo después, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitas... tomar un descanso y comer algo".

"Si... me iré ahora..."

Me encaminé hacia la puerta despacio y la cerré sin ruido, alcanzado a oír a Tai que sollozoba. Entonces seguí caminando, con la mirada perdida y los ojos enrojecidos, hasta que llegué a la sala de espera y Sora me señaló un asiento a su lado. Me senté, sintiendo un leve dolor en mi estomago. Los jóvenes habían ido a la cafetería, así que solo nos encontrábamos Sora, Izzy y yo.

"Tai saldrá pronto del hospital" nos dijo Izzy. "La herida en su cabeza no es tan mala".

Asentí con la cabeza, figurándome que nadie quería hablarlo. Creo que ninguno de nosotros quería hablar. 

Esperamos unas horas a que Tai saliera del hospital, pero ninguno estaba desesperado o ansioso por irse. Todos entendíamos, de maneras inexplicables, a nuestro líder Tai, sin tener que hablarlo entre nosotros siquiera. Estuvimos en la sala de espera, comiendo entre comidas y reclinándonos en los hombros de los otros. El día finalizó cuando el sol se ocultaba, y Tai salió del hospital.

No me imaginaba la vida fuera del hospital cuando Tai salió. Tai ya no tendría a nadie mas que Izzy quien le gastara bromas absurdas... y él no lo hacia muy a menudo. Sin una razón en particular, nos empezamos a reunir muy seguido. Sora se quedaba todas las tardes en casa de Tai, Izzy se quedaba a dormir en las noches, y Sora y yo compartíamos el apartamento de ella. Los jóvenes, Ken incluido, iban todos los días junto con nosotras a casa de Tai, y por un momento imaginé que debía ser difícil para Ken cruzar el puente al otro lado de la ciudad todos los días.

Así que nuestro grupo de niños elegidos, aún cuando disminuía en miembros, fue aumentando en afecto. Empezamos a conocer las debilidades de los otros, y así consolarnos.

Aquel día Izzy y los jóvenes estaban ocupados en la habitación de Kari y Sora había salido a comprar víveres, ya que habíamos planeado una cena en el apartamento de Tai. Ken aun no llegaba. Taichi y yo quedamos solos en la sala.

Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, decidí dejarlo ir... "Tai, ya lo sé todo" le dije en voz baja, pero firme.

Sus ojos color chocolate miraron los míos de una manera extraña, que un irresistible nervio recorrió mi cuerpo. Luego, midiendo las palabras, preguntó "¿Qué dices?"

"No debes sentirte culpable, Tai" le expliqué, en una voz baja pero audible, para no tener que repetirlo. "Es... difícil vivir, ¿verdad? Tu hubieras sido el segundo de nosotros en irse... pero Matt se suicidó... para poder salvarte del hechizo... ¿entiendes?"

Lo último fue pronunciado con un débil temblor de voz. Taichi no dijo nada, sólo quedó mirando al vacío por un momento, y luego dirigió la vista hacia mí de nuevo y me dejó que hablara.

"Escucha... no es el hecho de cruzar el puente lo que desencadena esto, Tai... Joe no lo entendió, porque... bueno, porque era Joe. Pero... el hechizo nos acecha, dondequiera que vamos... tu ibas a morir en segundo lugar aún antes de que fueras al puente con Yama, Tai, pero él... él tuvo las premoniciones y se dio cuenta... entonces se suicidó para tomar tu lugar y que tu vivieras... para que vivieras... y nos guíes, nos enseñes, Tai".

No pude haberle dicho todo, porque eso hubiera sido romper las reglas. Tai estaba asombrado de todo lo que de pronto dije, porque en su vida que tenía de conocerme jamás me había escuchado hablar con tanta seriedad y sabiduría. De pronto frunció el entrecejo, me miró con mas cuidado a los ojos, y me preguntó, "¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

Entonces le miré casi quizicamente y empecé a respirar con temor... aun más rápido. Tragué saliva antes de contestar. "Porque tuve las premoniciones, y yo soy la siguiente".

Se quedó estático, y yo intenté decirle algo mas, pero...

Alguien tocó la puerta y me levanté despacio a atenderle a quien quiera que estuviera afuera, mientras caminaba con paso algo lento me supuse que debía ser Sora y ya no podría hablar con Tai. Cuando giré mi mano por la perilla y abrí la puerta, no era lo que yo esperaba.

"Ken" dije en voz alta. 

"Yo..." Ken estaba ahí, y me sorprendió verlo algo nervioso. Debió haber sido por la expresión que yo llevaba de querer romper a llorar. "Lo siento Mimi... si interrumpo algo, puedo irme y venir mas tarde..."

"No... ¡no! Como crees... entra por favor, Ken" le dije suavemente, abriéndole la puerta y dejándolo pasar. 

Ken entró algo tímido, me sonrió rápidamente y saludó a Tai, quien estaba sentado en el sillón con actitud algo distante. Le preguntó si ya estaba mejor, pero Tai no supo contestarle. Se encaminó al cuarto de Kari y en cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de él, me desvanecí en el sillón y Tai de nuevo se puso a interrogarme.

"Mimi... ¿qué has dicho? Tu... ¿tuviste las premoniciones? ¿_Esas _premoniciones?"

Le contesté con la voz temblándome violentamente. "Tai, no te puedo hablar de ello... es parte del hechizo, por favor... no intentes resolverlo cuando aun no sabes nada..."

"¿Entonces, cómo me daré cuenta?" Tai me susurraba ahora, inclinándose a donde yo estaba sentada con la mirada en el piso y la cabeza agachada. "Si no me dices lo que sucede, entonces todos moriremos".

__

Querido Tai... no lo entiendes... pensé, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

"Deberías recordar las palabras y el aviso de Joe y Matt... sólo eso te puedo decir... las últimas palabras valen mucho, Tai... no las desperdicies".

Lo último lo dije susurrando, ya que se habían llenado los ojos de lagrimas y deje escapar un suave gemido. Volví a mirar a Tai, aunque las lagrimas se me escapaban. Su expresión ya era triste.

"Cuídate mucho" le susurré.

Esa noche le dije a Sora que regresaría más temprano al apartamento, porque estaba cansada. Y no era una mentira; estaba cansada, pero de todo. No puedo vivir sin Matt, no puedo vivir con todos mis amigos viéndome de esta manera... No puedo vivir con las pesadillas, con las premoniciones, con las muertes, con todas las tardes llenas de tristeza y el peso de la culpa... Dios, quería algo, alguien quien me salvara.

Esa noche me encaminé a la muerte que veía en mis premoniciones. Tomé un bote de píldoras, y con un solo trago de agua me las introduje. Caí desvanecida en el piso del baño de Sora.

Estoy ahí ahora, cerrando mis ojos lentamente...

Yamato, voy contigo. Estaré ahí contigo pronto... muy pronto. Mis amigos que tanto quise... no se preocupen por mí ni por nadie que este por morir... nosotros siempre cuidaremos de ustedes, dondequiera que estén. Por favor rompan el hechizo... les prometo que si lo hacen, todos estaremos juntos de nuevo. Recuerden siempre que los quiero mucho... gracias por todo... por último, no tengan miedo, lo siento mucho y... cuídense.

+¿Continuará?+


	5. ¿Qué es estar enamorado?

****

|| Crónica de Doce Muertes ||

__

Escrito por: Anairb Kenlover, alias Maetel

a/n: Ahh! Qué lindo que me envíen reviews!! Muchas gracias! ^^ Considero a este capítulo uno de mis favoritos en toda la saga ; alerta para los sentimentales... mantengan un pañuelo a su lado!

Nuevamente envío esto sin reeleer, así que perdonen los errores que pueden haber de aquí a allá.

|| Capítulo Cuarto: ¿Qué es estar enamorado? ||

+POV: Miyako Inoue+

Sora y yo encontramos a Mimi muerta en el piso del baño. Por casualidad me iba a quedar a ver películas con ella e invitar a Mimi a ver aquella que tanto le gustaba...

Se veía tan hermosa que pensé en Yama desde el momento en que la ví, en como le acariciaba el pelo y le llamaba de cosas preciosas, y como la trataba como muñeca de cristal... muñeca de cristal... parecía una allí, recostada sobre el suelo, con el pelo rosado deslizándose sobre sus hombros para tocar los mosaicos... su piel era aún más blanca que antes, sus labios más rojos, y una lágrima brillaba dramáticamente en su mejilla. Una lágrima que jamás se deslizó...

Traté de hablar con Kari sobre el tema, pero ella ya estaba fuera de mi alcance, o eso parecía. Y para todos la noticia fue muy, muy deprimente. Decidí reemplazar a Mimi haciéndole compañía a Sora, quien estaba destrozada como jamás la había visto. En toda una semana pensé en Mimi cada segundo, y ya ni siquiera me acuerdo cuánto tiempo lloré. Pensaba en su loca alegría, en cómo nos abrazábamos cuando recién llegaba de Nueva York, y cómo íbamos de compras las cuatro y no regresábamos hasta después de las dos de la mañana de la disco... y los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en semanas. En meses.

Nuevamente el funeral pasó rápido y después de aquella semana, nuestro dolor se transformó en miedo. No sabíamos quién era el siguiente, todos me preguntaban a mí si había tenido las premoniciones y yo les preguntaba a todos... con miedo y terror me di cuenta de cómo Iori iba tomando la situación, y el panorama no me agradó.

Iori tenía quince años y apenas cursaba secundaria. De todos fue el más afectado. Se estaba quedando sin sus seres queridos cuando aún era tan joven, exactamente como perdió a su padre antes de conocerlo. El pensamiento me aterraba por dentro, así que pedí ayuda a Daisuke y a Ken (ya que Takeru estaba tratando de hacer que Kari entrara en razón, y no quise interrumpirlo). Todos los días llevábamos a Iori a comer, de compras, al parque, y le ayudábamos a estudiar para sus exámenes. 

Daisuke y Ken se encontraron conmigo afuera del restaurante al que siempre íbamos, un día antes de que lo peor sucediera. Aquel día observé que Iori se encontraba aún más callado que antes, dado a que casi nunca decía algo al menos que Dai conversara con él. Esta vez Daisuke rompió el silencio en la mesa.

"¡Cody! ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?"

"No lo sé", respondió, girando un cubierto sobre el plato de comida.

"¿Cody? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunté con la mejor sonrisa que pude. Lamentablemente no me servía de mucho, pues cada vez que lo hacía me ponía a pensar en lo peor del mundo.

Después de mi pregunta hubo silencio absoluto. Noté como Ken empezó a mirar de Davis a mí, de mí a Davis, y luego hacía la cabeza para atrás y daba un tremendo suspiro que a todos nos despertó de nuestra concentración. 

"Tuviste un examen hoy, ¿verdad?" preguntó Ken con el tono más relajado que pudo.

"Sí", respondió Cody cortamente.

"¿Y... cómo te fue?"

"Saqué siete en ambos exámenes... Biología y... Matemáticas..."

Enseguida que dijo aquello, Daisuke emitió aquel corto suspiro de decepción que acostumbraba. Quise decirle que tenía que disimular, pero Iori ya se había dado cuenta para entonces de que lo que había dicho nos había decepcionado a todos.

"¿Qué no estudiamos eso?" preguntó Daisuke en una voz baja.

"No seas tan cruel, Dai" le dije, volteando a ver a Cody con unos ojos de compasión que tanto me costaba conservar. 

"Está bien, Cody" Ken intervino. "No tenías que sacar el mejor grado..."

El niño de ojos verdes tan callado que yo había conocido se quedó callado, y en su silencio me dí cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido. Finalmente nos respondió susurrando, "Lo sé, pero..." bajó la cabeza y miró a su regazo, por un momento pensé que nos iba a gritar, o que se pondría a llorar. En lugar de eso su voz se escuchó triste y rota. "Lo estoy intentando..."

Fueron las palabras más tristes que yo jamás había escuchado, y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas inevitablemente. Pasé a rodear los hombros del muchacho con uno de mis brazos, y miré hacia abajo tal y como él lo hacía. Me di cuenta de que nada de aquello era justo. Él era muy joven para vivir tal calamidad... no era justo.

Aquella escena estuvo repitiéndose en mi mente hasta el día siguiente, cuando llegué a la escuela de Cody a recogerlo y llevarlo a otra de nuestras comidas. Llegué casi como siempre... media hora tarde. Cuando detuve mi automóvil frente a las puertas entre abiertas del colegio, vi que me estaba esperando recargado en la pared, con la mochila al suelo y los ojos perdidos viendo hacia ningún lugar en especial. De pronto su apariencia me asustó.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté una vez que me había bajado del auto.

No me respondió hasta que pasaron unos momentos de silencio. "¿Podrías... sacarme de aquí, nada más? ¿Por favor?"

"Por supuesto, Cody".

Un adolescente rebelde... típico, lo sé. Pero había algo más en él. Un potencial oculto que me tenía a la vanguardia de todos sus movimientos.

Manejé con él sentado en el asiento de al lado y nuevamente mi mente indagó por el más profundo mar de pensamientos. Iori no decía nada. Había fallado en mi deber de animarlo al haber llegado tarde y dejarlo solo para que pensara nada más en lo peor. Me sentía horrible. Había fallado.

Mientras pensaba en su triste juventud íbamos en medio de la carretera para llegar al restaurante, cuando Iori aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

"Miya, ¿qué se siente estar enamorado?"

Sentí que el mundo se me derrumbaba encima al comprender la noción con la que me hablaba. También aclaré mi garganta e intenté no llegar directo al grano.

"¿Tu crees... que yo he estado enamorada?"

"Claro que lo has estado" me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Intenté retener las lágrimas, una vez más.

"¿Tu crees?" pregunté calladamente. "Bueno... ¿cuándo, exactamente?"

"Tenías catorce años y te enamoraste de Ken... y aún lo amas, ¿verdad? No lo niegues, Miya".

"Sí, sí, tienes razón", me reí un poco, pero las lágrimas me lo impidieron. "Eres muy listo, Cody".

Volteé a mirarlo y ambos nos sonreímos. Después de unos minutos paré al final de la calle cuando el semáforo me lo indicó, y de nuevo me miró.

"Así que... ¿qué se siente?"

Me tardé un poco en contestarle, ya que me dolía saber que Ken jamás me amó como yo lo hubiera querido, pero en ese momento lo que más me abrumaba era el estado de ánimo de Cody... tan triste.

"El amor... sufre y es amable; no envidia. El amor no se anuncia, no se presume. No se comporta con rudeza, no se busca a sí mismo, no piensa en maldad... no se alegra en su propio orgullo, alegra por la verdad de las cosas... abraza todas las cosas, cree en todas las cosas, espera en todas las cosas... El amor nunca falla". Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla cuando recordé el pasaje y se lo dije. "El amor te hace todo lo que quieres ser... estar enamorado es vivirlo".

Cody dejó de mirarme y volteó frente a él, en la línea del tráfico. "Es precioso" susurró.

"Lo sé" le dije. "Por cierto... ¿por qué me lo preguntas?"

Esta vez había lágrimas en sus ojos verdes cuando me volteó a ver y me respondió. "Siempre quise saber qué se sentía... aunque sólo lo vaya a saber por las palabras de mi mejor amiga".

Y de pronto supe lo que iba a suceder. Ya no me cegaba ante ello, ya no huí de ello. Pero Dios... déjame llorar por él. Mi pobre Cody, tan lindo y joven... oh Dios, no. Era tan inteligente y sabio. Estaba segura de que jamás olvidaría sus palabras tan lindas, o las más profundas. Era mi pequeño hermanito, y me di cuenta de que lo amaba más que antes. Empecé a sollozar, ya sin importarme la verdad, o el futuro... o el destino. 

"¿Tú, me consideras...?" 

"Por supuesto" se me quedó mirando y las lágrimas se le hicieron aún más espesas. "Muchísimas gracias, Miya..."

"¿Por qué?" ya no podía hablar en medio de mi tristeza, sólo decir oraciones simples.

"Por tu amistad... bueno, a todos ustedes... a Ken y a Dais, a Takeru y a Kari y todos los demás... pero sobre todo, gracias a ti Miya... has sido tan amable, y estoy tan agradecido de haber tenido una amiga como tú. Es por eso que no me lamento lo que está por suceder... no trato de detenerlo, Miya. Todo está bien, y no me importa si sólo supe que es el amor por tus palabras... porque tú eres mi amiga, y siempre lo serás, ¿verdad?"

"Cierto... sí, sí Cody" tomé su mano y la estreché...

"Gracias por todo Miya, gracias por tu amor... jamás lo olvidaré".

Sollocé por algunos momentos mientras vi que una lágrima se escapaba de las pestañas de Cody, y por fin tuve el valor de preguntarle...

"¿Qué pasará, Cody? ¿Cuándo... moriremos?"

"No te preocupes... tú tendrás más tiempo de decir tus despedidas... dales las mías a los chicos, ¿quieres?"

Asentí con la cabeza, sollozando.

"No te preocupes, Miya... no será por mucho tiempo. Estaremos todos juntos de nuevo... confía en mí".

Asentí con la cabeza y nos atrapamos en un abrazo, ambos llorando fuerte y sin resentimientos. Sin separarme de él comprendí todo y entendí que aquél era el último momento.

Después escucho un horrible choque frente a nosotros.. un auto viene volando por el aire y cruza el semáforo directo hacia nosotros... el tráfico cae en terror... y el auto cae, y va cayendo... 

+¿Continuará?+


	6. La Belleza antes de Morir

****

|| Crónica de Doce Muertes ||

__

Escrito por: Anairb Kenlover

(¡¡gracias a todos!! ^_~ Aquí esta el capitulo quinto..es uno de los más lentos, pero les prometo que el seis no lo es. Asi que lean y disfruten! Y por favor dejen reviews!)

||Capítulo Quinto: La Belleza antes de Morir ||

+POV: Ken Ichijouji+

__

Sin respuesta.

Sin respuesta.

Sin respuesta.

"No tengo idea de donde esté" escuché a Dai-chan decir detrás de mi, después de una hora de espera por Miyako y Cody. Aquella era la primera vez en la que me preocupaba tanto por ambos. La mente ya no me dejaba pensar, y con Dai al lado mío mirando impaciente por la calle y llamando centenares de veces por su celular, la tensión no podía ser peor.

En aquel momento no tenía idea de lo que les había sucedido... y Cody...

Apenas Dai tomó asiento en la banca fuera del restaurante, recibió una llamada de Tai. Su voz temblaba cuando colgó el auricular –casi inmediatamente, lo único que yo le oí decir había sido un 'si' desesperado al contestar. Luego me le acerqué, con temor a preguntar. No lo tuve que hacer.

"Miya-san está en el hospital..."

Lo que sucedió pasó tan rápido como en una montaña rusa. Ni Dai ni yo nos dejábamos de preguntar qué hubiéramos hecho para prevenir el accidente. Llegamos al hospital en donde Miyako estaba en coma y todos esperaban pacientes. ¿Dónde está Iori? ¿Está bien?

Iori había muerto.

Sentí que me daba un fallo cerebral y casi me desvanecía, pero la ilusión se disipó cuando Dai me atrapó.

El pequeño Iori. Con quién jamás me disculpé. Me faltó aún explicarle tantas... tantas cosas. Cuando llegué supe que los demás habían leído mis pensamientos por la cara de horror que llevaba. Ahí estaban Hikari, recargada en el hombro de Takeru. Sora escondía la cara entre la chaqueta de Tai, Izzy esperaba impaciente golpeando la pared con el pie. Todos estaban aún más tristes que yo. Sólo éramos ocho miembros.

Koushiro me contó todo. Cody había muerto en el accidente. Me dijo que un automóvil había volado y cayó directo en el auto de Miya, pero ya no me pregunté por qué Miya no había muerto si ella era la conductora. Parecía una broma del destino... Amarga, amarga.

Después maldije al destino cuando Koushiro me dijo que Miyako casi se destrozaba físicamente en el accidente y que afortunadamente no estaba echa pedazos.

El doctor no nos dejó entrar a verla en horas, así que nos quedamos en los asientos de espera por dos horas. Ya no es tan malo esperar cuando el dolor te consume, pensé. Me senté al lado de Hikari, quien había sido abandonada por Takeru, y de inmediato tomó mi brazo y tomó consuelo en mi hombro. Sora se quedó dormida al lado de Tai, Daisuke golpeaba la pared con el pie hasta que Tai le dijo que era suficiente, y Takeru estaba simplemente vacío, de pie contra la pared. Izzy se sentaba al lado de Sora con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Tai nos dijo que fuéramos a la cafetería, la misma a la que fuimos cuando él estaba en cuidados. Hikari se levantó de mala gana, seguida por TK, y Dai parecía no soltarme del brazo –no sabía si era por su propio dolor o por el mío. 

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" preguntó Daisuke a Izzy.

"Sólo un refresco... que sean tres, para Tai y Sora".

Con eso caminamos a lo largo del pasillo que ya bien conocíamos, y una vez en la cafetería, Hikari pareció quedarse pegada a la primera mesa para cuatro que vio. Ordenamos café y los refrescos, y quedamos en silencio por largos minutos en la mesa. Después Hikari rompió a llorar.

"¿Qué sucede con ustedes? ¡Cody está muerto y Miya está muriéndose allá adentro! ¡Y ustedes no dicen nada! Somos menos ahora... ¿qué no se dan cuenta de que estamos separándonos aún antes de morir?"

Lo anterior lo dijo con un largo, prolongado llanto. Entendí a Hikari porque sabía que se sentía culpable de no haber estado con Cody y con Yolei antes de morir. 

Daisuke emitió una pequeña sonrisa mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa, alejando su mano de la taza de café para acercarse a la mano temblorosa de Kari. "No te preocupes, Kari... Miyako no..."

"¡Cierra la boca y no digas esas tonterías!" la mano de Dai cayó vacía sobre la mesa cuando Hikari apartó la suya y exclamó, envuelta en rabia, "¡No intentes consolarme con mentiras, Daisuke! ¡Sabes perfectamente bien que Miyako va a morir, acéptalo de una buena vez!"

Se quedó callada unos segundos para retomar aire y bajar unas cuantas octavas, mientras TK la miraba fijamente. "¿Cuántas veces tendremos que decir que..." continuó, "...es el destino quien nos separa?"

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella apartó rápidamente la vista para ocultarlas. Dai retiró su mano lentamente y quedó silencioso. Me di cuenta de que Kari estaba enojada terriblemente con TK, cuando preguntó entonces con una voz baja e indignada, "¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?"

Daisuke y yo probamos el café al mismo tiempo, y Takeru emitió un suspiro leve. "Nada puede hacer que te mejores, Hikari. Nada" dijo, con una clara seriedad. "No he podido consolarte porque no puedo conmigo mismo. Si no puedes aceptarlo... no soy el único que sabe cómo se siente" me miró de reojo de pronto, pero sus ojos estaban sobre la triste Hikari. "Sólo espero que jamás lo sufras, mi pequeña Kari..."

Quedamos en silencio una vez más, comprendiendo que nuestra plática no nos llevaría a nada, pues todos estábamos preocupados. Y así corrió el tiempo...

Cuando nos encaminamos de nuevo a la sala de espera donde estaban Tai, Izzy y Sora, frente al cuarto de Miyako, Dai entregó los refrescos y Sora despertó de su sueño para mirarme.

"¿Aún no podemos entrar?" preguntó cansada.

"No" respondí.

El miedo me recorrió cuando imaginé si Sora había tenido las premoniciones mientras dormía... la situación me estaba volviendo desesperado, pensé. 

Un rato más y podríamos ver a Miyako...

Suavemente empecé a arrullarme con el silencio, hasta que en un voltear de cabeza vi a Daisuke a mi lado y me sorprendió verlo tan triste. Sus ojos estaban nublados, y parecía que desmayaría. Entonces, pregunté calladamente, "¿Qué sucede?"

Volteó a verme, pero no hubo una respuesta. El doctor de pronto salió de la habitación y todos saltamos literalmente. La puerta estaba abierta, y los últimos momentos de Miyako eran para nosotros y para ella nada más...

Entramos en silencio y en calma, a pesar de la gran prisa y preocupación que teníamos. El cuarto apenas se iluminaba. Miyako estaba recostada en la cama de sábanas blancas, conectada al aparto cardiaco y con un tubo para trasmitir sangre. La visión era un tanto horrorosa, pero intenté no pensar en ello en cuando me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado. Ella tomó mi mano y quedamos en silencio.

Todos se reunieron alrededor mío, y Sora siguió en agacharse al lado de la cama, con Taichi de su lado. Miyako abrió los ojos débilmente y nos vio a todos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero pude ver que estaba triste...

"Anímense, por favor" dijo, con una voz débil "Ya no estaré más triste por ustedes, anímense".

"¿Cómo podemos hacerlo?" sollozó Kari detrás de mí. "Primero Cody, y luego tú..."

"No culpen a Cody" el tono de Miyako cambió de un débil susurro a una voz quebrada, pero fuerte. "No fue su culpa, ni siquiera fue culpa del destino o de la muerte, de nadie".

Después cerró los ojos por lo que me pareció un largo momento, y los volvió a abrir, aunque cada vez con menos fuerza. "Cody me dijo... que me despidiera de ustedes por él".

"¿En serio?" Sora susurró, las lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas, al igual que Kari.

"Si... no me dijo mucho, pero... nos agradecía a todos por nuestro esfuerzo, aunque falláramos esta vez... nos quería tanto a todos... aún nos quiere, en el lugar en donde todos debemos estar".

"Lo estaremos, Miya" Hikari se hincó a mi lado, hundiendo la cara entre las sábanas blancas, pero aun así mirándola por sus ojos empañados de tristeza.

La sonrisa de Miyako se agrandó hasta verse feliz, pero los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas por primera vez. Estaba tan radiante, como siempre, desde el primer dia en que nos encontramos. El dolor hizo que me temblara la mano, y al parecer, ella lo notó.

"Parece que ya han llorado por Cody..." Miyako comenzó, "pero el llorar no les llevará a nada... todos ustedes deben de ser...fuertes y firmes, para... romper el hechizo, s.. saben?"

"Lo sabemos" murmuró Izzy con una sonrisa pequeña.

Entonces Miyako nos miró a todos, y casi me pareció la primera vez que la vi llorando de felicidad. Las lágrimas hicieron que se estremeciera, que sollozara débilmente, pero en cuanto todos se conmovieron por su reacción, las palabras salieron de los labios partidos. "Saben... esta es la muerte que yo siempre quise... muchísimas gracias por dármela.."

"Cuídense mucho."

Miyako Inoue era tan alegre. Tan, tan alegre. Hiperactiva, algo gruñona, pero siempre alegre. Me quedé pensando en su peculiar forma de ser sólo para figurarme que el tiempo pasaba más lento, y... Miyako me miró sólo a mí, y su mano apretó con sus fuerzas la mía. "Ken... lo siento por todo esto... no tuvo sentido...supongo que yo si te amé... pero no te sientas culpable..." tomó mi mano y la besó con labios temblorosos. "Esperaré por todos ustedes".

Todos nos estremecimos, lloramos en silencio, Kari y Sora sollozaron.. susurrando leves "no te vayas" y cosas por el estilo.

"Cuídense mucho" Miyako repitió, abriendo los ojos por última vez, unas pupilas del color del sol que ya estaban apagadas. "El hechizo no es tan difícil de romper... sólo tienen que creer en ustedes mismos. Al diablo..." su mano lentamente se volvió ligera en la mía, y mientras cerraba los ojos acerqué la cabeza para escucharle decir, "Nos vemos.."

Y se fue. Allí y en ese momento. Mi mano tomando la suya finalmente comenzó a temblar.

Ahora todos quedan en silencio mientras escondo la cara en la almohada de la que una vez fue Miyako, los sollozos haciéndome temblar en dolor, y su cabeza descansando a un lado de la mía. Miyako, por siempre linda, pero jamás despertando..

+¿Continuará?+


	7. El Tenia Razon

****

|| Crónica de Doce Muertes ||

__

Escrito por: Anairb Kenlover

|| Capítulo Sexto: El Tenia Razón ||

+POV:Daisuke Motomiya+

Si bien algo que yo odio es ver como mis amigos sufren, especialmente Ken, y deduje en el momento en que Miyako murió y todos empezamos a sollozar que el emblema de la amistad significaba algo en mí. Creo que en mi vida no me había sentido peor, pues esta era la primera vez que presenciaba la muerte de un ser querido.

Miyako nos dejó poco después de que Cody se fue, y en nuestro grupo de jóvenes sólo quedábamos Ken, Hikari, yo y Takeru. Pero conforme el tiempo pasó ya me dudaba que Takeru era uno de nosotros.

El invencible joven al que todas las chicas querían en la secundaria era ahora un pobre idiota completamente vacío por dentro. Jamás Takeru y yo dejábamos de discutir, jamás le ganaba yo limpiamente sin que él me dejara, y ahora el TK que yo conocía había cambiado rotundamente. 

Finalmente, en medio de mi desolación por intentar comprender los sentimientos tan tristes de mi amigo y rival, me cayó el veinte de que Takeru amaba mucho a Matt. Tal vez demasiado. Y, ante este pensamiento, empecé a darme cuenta de que había sido un tanto egoísta por haber comparado el dolor de Takeru con el mío, porque no era igual. Nada, nada igual. Lo que yo sentía por Jun era tan sólo una cuarta parte de lo que el sentía por su hermano muerto, y esto me preocupó, de una manera de la que nadie tiene idea.

Entonces me formé la misión de ser el confidente de Takeru, como jamás antes me había encomendado y empecé a acompañarlo para todos lados, a solas. Rechacé las reuniones con Ken y le expliqué a mi compañero que Takeru necesitaba ayuda urgente, y Ken entendió antes de que se lo dijera, como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento. Entonces las cosas ya estaban claras, y estaría con Takeru las dieciséis horas al día que pasaba despierto.

Muchas veces cuando salíamos de la escuela, no me decía nada aunque yo hiciera todo lo posible por entablar una conversación, tan simple como fuera, pero eso era sólo algunas veces, pues en otras ocasiones Takeru me contaba como le había ido en la Universidad, a pesar de que estudiábamos en carreras distintas. Nuestra manera de llevarnos era muy simple, pero constante, y jamás me di por vencido en mi labor.

Un día, mientras caminábamos para su apartamento como de costumbre, decidí acercarme a una conversación que no me había atrevido a realizar.

"Oye TK, espero que no te ofenda pero... ¿no te gustaría ir a comer al restaurante en el que siempre íbamos todos con Miyako, Cody, con Matt y los demás? Jamás probamos el platillo preferido de Matt, y creo que se veía delicioso... probablemente sea una gran ayuda para olvidarnos de todo un poco, ¿no crees?"

Mi sugerencia era algo inocente, a lo que Takeru respondió como ya me había respondido en ocasiones pasadas. "No me llames TK".

Esta era una de las actitudes de TK que yo todavía no me explicaba. ¿Por qué de pronto aquel rechazo a su tan acostumbrado modo de llamarle de parte de los que le queríamos? El decir 'TK' no era decir 'me alegro que tu hermano halla muerto' o 'Siempre le diste problemas a Matt'. Ya ni siquiera recordaba quien había creado tal sobrenombre.

Admito que la respuesta me enfureció un poco; pero seguimos el camino en silencio, y lo mismo fue cuando llegamos a su apartamento a comer y a mirar televisión. Todo el tiempo permanecimos en un estúpido silencio, y llegué a enojarme con Takeru como en las peleas de antes. Takeru era un enfermo, lo acepté. Takeru era tal vez el único de todos nosotros quien era lo suficientemente cobarde como para no superar la muerte de un ser querido y luchar en contra del destino, a nuestro lado.

Así que finalmente decidí ir al grano. "Takeru" apagué el televisor y volteé a mirarlo desde el fondo de la cocina en donde estaba. "¿Acaso has tenido las premoniciones? Me he preguntado qué diablos sucede contigo durante todo este tiempo".

Me miró como ya hacía semanas que no lo hacía. "¿Y eso te incumbe a ti?"

Decidí guardar silencio ante su manera tan arrogante de contestar... porque por primera vez me dio tristeza. Me estremecí aún más cuando dijo en una voz baja algo que yo no me esperaba.

"Creo que tendremos que crear una cadena para cuidar a Hikari".

Lo miré sin entenderle. "¿Una cadena, a qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que... ahora que yo ya no podré cuidarla, el siguiente en hacerlo quiero que seas tú, Daisuke".

"No sé de lo que me hablas".

"Quieres que vaya directo al grano, de acuerdo. Yo soy el siguiente, Davis. Ya he tenido las premoniciones y ahora sé que debo morir".

Entonces, después de que se puso de pie y caminó por la sala frente a donde yo estaba, se quedó inmóvil frente a la ventana y se llevó una mano temblando a la cara. Me quedé sin palabras.

"Lo siento mucho" dije al final.

"¿Por qué?"

"De haber sabido que tu morirías antes que yo, no hubiera sido tan rudo contigo desde un principio. Sin mencionar el alarde que provoqué cuando Hikari te eligió a ti sabiendo que yo le quería".

Observé que Takeru sonreía de pronto burlonamente. "No es algo que importe ahora, ¿cierto? Además... No te culpo". Sonreí al igual que él por lo que había querido decir, pero de pronto cesaron las risas cuando añadió en un tono un tanto profundo, "Yo soy el que lo siente mucho".

Mis ojos se llenaron de tristeza al verlo, y cuando ambos quedamos sin palabras, tuve un poco de tiempo para pensar la situación ahora que Takeru me confirmaba que él era el próximo. Y, increíble de creerlo, me sentí profundamente triste. Casi tan triste como cuando murió mi padre en el incendio... tal vez aún más. Comprendí que Takeru era mi _amigo_. Un amigo que siempre estuvo ahí, y que sin embargo, no me di cuenta de su presencia. Takeru y yo no nos habíamos puesto a pensar en nuestra peculiar relación. Y de pronto anhelé con una extraña pasión estar con él para compensar todos aquellos años en los que indiscutiblemente estuvimos juntos sin hablar realmente.

También, Takeru casi nunca me dijo lo que pensaba de mí, aunque él si supiera lo que yo pensaba de él gracias a mis acciones tan obvias cuando me encelaba por Hikari. Era un gesto algo inmaduro, comprendí, y agradecí también los últimos seis años en los que mi obsesión había desaparecido lentamente. La única vez en la que Takeru habló de lo que pensaba de mí, y esta fue alguna que pude recodar, fue en nuestra última pelea como niños elegidos.

__

'Daisuke es más valiente de lo que yo puedo ser'.

'Daisuke es más valiente de lo que yo puedo ser'.

'Daisuke es más valiente de lo que yo puedo ser'.

'Daisuke...'

... Ahí quedó nuestra honestidad.

Al siguiente día no acompañé a Takeru a su apartamento, aunque bien sabía que él era el objeto del peligro. De hecho, el cambio de planes había sido el que yo le sugerí a Takeru el día anterior, ir al restaurante tan acostumbrado con Tai y los demás. Así que a las dos de la tarde, en lugar de llegar al apartamento de TK a comer un lonche mal preparado, iba en mi auto en dirección al puente, con Hikari y Ken en el asiento de atrás.

Ibamos en silencio, por cierto.

Takeru había decidido irse al puente por su propia cuenta, me dijo cuando salimos de la Universidad. Ya no recuerdo por qué no discutí con él sobre ello, simplemente no lo hice. En lugar de eso hice lo que podía hacer. Había un tráfico inmenso aquella tarde, que casi desesperaba.

De pronto, y sólo por casualidad, volteé mi vista hacia uno de los espejos a los lados de mi auto y vi a Hikari sentada, tan serena como en los últimos días... sus ojos parecían del color de la sangre y eran fríos, haciéndola ver bella, pero prohibida. 

"¿Dónde está TK?"

Su pregunta quebró la inspiración de Ken y mía. "Dijo que iría al restaurante en su auto, dándome entender que no necesitaba que lo lleváramos" respondí un tanto secamente. Hikari guardó silencio, pero sólo por unos momentos.

"¿Por qué se comporta así?" fue su nueva pregunta.

Me pregunté mentalmente por qué Ken no había dicho nada, pero me concentré en Hikari. "Es muy difícil, sabes".

"Lo sé, Daisuke, y entiendo que la muerte en nosotros es dura" el color de sangre en los ojos de Hikari pareció encrudecerse, haciéndose ver las pupilas aún más frías. "Sabes bien que no soy tan débil, aunque ha sido difícil –para Ken, para ti y para mí- perder a Miyako y a Cody... pero no sé lo que Takeru está pensando... si su dolor es tan grande como el nuestro..."

Quería esconderle la cara a Hikari, pero supe que ya no pude. Entonces, me dejé decirlo. "Takeru dice que él es el siguiente".

"¿TK?" fue la reacción de Ken, quieta y serena.

Pero Hikari ya no estaba alarmada, y a través del espejo sus ojos se encontraron con los míos... pareciéndome decir, '_Te entiendo, Daisuke, te entiendo...' _Y eso fue realmente increíble.

Mientras seguí manejando en dirección al puente no me di cuenta de cómo el trafico se disipaba, y para cuando llegamos al puente no había nadie en carretera mas que nosotros, y... el carro de Takeru estacionado a la orilla del puente, casi por caerse al abismo del océano...

Casi grité, pero Hikari me ganó. Takeru estaba inclinándose, parado exactamente en el borde de la reja, y el abismo le daba la bienvenida abiertamente. Pensé que Takeru se suicidaría al ver sus pies descalzos tocar el frío metal de la reja construida, sus brazos abiertos abrazando al aire, su chaqueta tirada en la calle y su camisa abierta.

"¡¡TK!!" Hikari salió corriendo del auto tan pronto paré la velocidad y me detuve. Pero Ken y yo teníamos que pensar más rápido...

"¡Ken!" grité, ambos bajándonos a la misma velocidad que Kari del auto, "¡Corre detrás de Kari y no dejes que se acerque! ¡Ella no debe acercarse!"

Ken me obedeció, corriendo detrás de ella y atrapándola en sus brazos, mientras Hikari luchaba contra el en vano, Ken sosteniendo sus brazos hacia atrás mientras la joven gritaba histérica ante la escena. Yo corrí a la orilla del puente en donde estaba Takeru, intentando que éste no hiciera algo precipitado.

"¡Déjame ir!" oía gritar a Hikari una y otra vez detrás de mí, "¡Déjame ir, déjame Ken! ¡TK! ¡No, TK!"

Tan pronto como me acerqué a Takeru, esté bajó de la reja hacia la calle y me empujó violentamente hacia atrás, su expresión incapaz de leer.

"¡¿Pero qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!" exclamé. "Escúchame... tan sólo... ¡escúchame, Takeru! Por favor..."

"Pruebo al destino, Daisuke" fue su respuesta tan fría como su expresión. "Aléjate de mi camino..."

Le miré con ojos abiertos, irradiados de furia. "¡Olvídate del destino, Takeru! ¡No existe tal cosa!"

Mientras Takeru me miraba fríamente, volteé para atrás sólo para ver a Hikari llorando histérica, sus brazos sostenidos detrás de ella por los de Ken, quien me miraba con una expresión de dolor y unos ojos al borde de las lágrimas. Entonces ataqué a TK como pude.

"¡Demonios, Takeru! ¡Sólo míranos! ¡Mira a Kari, acaso no te importa lo que le suceda! Oh, claro que no te ha de importar... si no te importó la muerte de tu propio hermano, ¿no es así?"

La ira de Takeru se manifestó cuando me golpeó en la cara, y caí para atrás, golpeándome contra la calle. 

Toqué la sangre que brotaba de mis labios con una mano, en cuanto me puse de pie y miré a TK una vez más, esta vez sin decir nada. Casi por primera vez... sus ojos brillaban en los tonos más perfectos del azul, tantos ángulos hacían destellar sus pupilas. Su piel se veía pálida, y su cabello brillaba dorado con la luz de los rayos del sol, unos labios pálidos partidos... y estaba tan triste, tan triste...

"Dai... mi... Dai, por favor..." le escuché decir con una voz al borde de llorar. "Corre... sálvate, por favor..."

Negué con la cabeza inconscientemente, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que el viento sopló violentamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. _Él tiene razón ahora..._

"¿TK?" sollocé.

"¡Corre!"

Sin pensarlo me hice para atrás... viendo a Takeru por última vez, y me di la media vuelta hacia donde estaban Ken y Hikari. Kari ya no lloraba ni se intentaba soltar de los brazos de Ken, simplemente nos miraba a mí y a TK con ojos desconcertados, llenos de lágrimas que caían como cascadas a cada segundo, iluminando su cara pálida contra la luz del mediodía. Los ojos azules de Ken brillaban en un índigo pálido, haciendo resplandecer sus lágrimas como cristales vivos. Me volví hacia ellos y caminé, mis propias lágrimas sabiendo amargas en las comisuras de los labios.

"Vámonos" susurré cuando llegué hacia ellos y Ken soltó a Kari, pero luego me percaté de la situación. "Corran, vámonos" repetí rápidamente.

Los guíe caminando rápido con mis brazos alrededor de los hombros de cada uno, hasta que los tres empezamos a correr. Hikari no dejó de mirar para atrás mientras que TK se veía cada vez más lejos, y lejos...

Entonces hubo una explosión...

Los tres nos tiramos al piso y el ruido es terriblemente fuerte y vibrante en nuestros oídos... y piezas de concreto y acero caen por todas partes, algunas sobre nosotros... ya no puedo pensar más, mientras intento proteger a Ken y a Hikari con el arma indefensa que es mi cuerpo.

No hay más gritos...

+¿Continuará?+


	8. Se Fuerte

****

|| Crónica de Doce Muertes ||

__

Escrito por : Anairb Kenlover

(Muchisimas gracias a todos los que han leído este fic - me alegra decir que está exactamente en la mitad. Sobran otros seis capítulos, y son los mejores de todos! Empieza la cuenta regresiva.. Quiénes creen que se quedarán al final?? Por favor sigan enviando reviews! Disfruten!)

|| Capítulo Séptimo: Sé Fuerte ||

+POV:Hikari Yagami+

Cuándo desperté, estaba de nuevo en un cuarto oscuro y frío, casi sola.

Pero, cuando aún no podía entrar en razón, pensé que estaba muerta... perdida en un abismo, sin nadie cerca de mí, y que tal vez jamás volvería a despertar. La última escena registrada en mi mente, me convenció de lo contrario, cuando recordé de como Ken me tomó del brazo y me empujó a correr a su lado... Daisuke nos dijo que corriéramos, y mientras casi me alejaba del puente veía a lo lejos una figura que se paraba en la barda del puente. Takeru... mi Takeru...

"¿Hikari? Háblame por favor..."

La voz de mi hermano me susurraba al oído cuando el aire del abanico me dio en el rostro delicadamente y me di cuenta de que estaba en el hospital. Sentí como mi hermano me tomaba la mano entre la suya, y alguien susurraba a su lado... era Koushiro.

Abrí los ojos como pude, registrándose como primer objeto el techo pintado de blanco sobre mi, y después la mirada cautelosa de Koushiro que me miraba a un lado de Tai, y observé cómo colocó una mano alrededor de los hombros de mi hermano y lo sacudió suavemente. Tai se incorporó de la cama, soñoliento, y sus ojos resplandecieron con lágrimas cuando me vieron despertar.

Ya no recordaba lo que había sucedido... Ken corriendo, Daisuke corriendo tras nosotros... caímos al piso y Daisuke gritaba por TK... hubo un gran desastre.

Escuché el ruido de la puerta y entró Sora, quien se asombró al mirarme despierta e inmediatamente se acercó por el lado derecho de la cama. Cuando estuvo reclinada sobre mí y me sonrió, quise devolverle el gesto, pero me sentía demasiado débil. En lugar de eso miré hacia donde Tai temblaba al lado mío, su cabeza escondida entre las sábanas, y su mano estrechando la mía. Alcancé a ver su muñeca y las dos cicatrices horizontales marcadas en ella. Entonces, una pregunta pasó por mi cabeza. ¿Qué había sido de Miyako, de Iori, y de Takeru? ¿Habían tenido el símbolo, al igual que Matt, Joe y Mimi?

"Hermanita... hermanita, te encuentras bien... estás a salvo... ¿puedes escucharme?"

Comprendí que Tai estaba triste... muy triste. Sentí unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, de contestarle dulcemente, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada. Intenté hablar, abrir los ojos con claridad, ver a mi alrededor. Pero también tenía que preguntar por los demás, y no podía quedarme en mi ignorancia.

"Tai... te escucho". Observé como me sonreía en una expresión de alivio y de angustia al mismo tiempo. "¿Qué pasó, Tai?"

Esta vez Izzy me respondió, aunque escuché que hablaba con tristeza. "Estábamos preocupados por ti... hubo una explosión en el puente, y tienes algunas heridas... no son muy graves"

"¿Dónde están... Dai-chan y Ken?"

Sin pensarlo, no podía mencionar a Takeru. Tenía miedo por él y por lo que podían decirme...

"Daisuke tuvo una hemorragia y está en coma...Ken estaba en coma también, pero ha despertado hace unas horas...tiene un brazo roto. Nos dijo que lo dejáramos unos momentos, y hemos venido a verte" explicó Izzy, con la misma voz callada y extraña.

"¿Horas? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?"

"Es otro día, Kari".

Reparé en las ventanas, y en el tímido reflejo de los rayos del sol que apenas nacían cerca en el horizonte. Aun no había amanecido, y era muy temprano por la mañana. Los pájaros empezaban a cantar por entre los arboles, y apenas se asomaba la luz del día. 

"Tengo que ver a Ken y a Daisuke" dije, llevándome una mano a la cabeza.

"Aun tienes que descansar" me dijo Sora.

"_Tengo _que ir con ellos"

Tai me miró, sin embargo, su expresión era seria y sin remordimientos. Izzy y él me ayudaron a salir, para finalmente quedar sentada en la silla de ruedas que estaba al lado de mi cama. Salimos del cuarto, y los pasillos que ya tan bien conocíamos estaban iluminados por una luz nueva y brillante, y parecía que nadie estaba allí mas que nosotros. Me figuré que Tai y los demás habían pasado la noche allí.

Eran pocos cuartos los que había de diferencia entre la habitación de Ken y la mía, y el doctor nos dejó pasar sin hacernos precauciones. Ken descansaba en la cama, viéndose mas agotado que nunca, y me le acerqué sin la ayuda de Tai con mi silla de ruedas. A un lado de él, escondí la cara entre las sábanas. 

Me incorporé y toque su frente fría con mi mano, mientras inesperadamente abría los ojos, y sus pupilas azules brillaron radiantes en contraste con su tez pálida.

"¿Estás bien?" fue lo primero que me dijo al despertar y al mirarme.

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque algo insegura. "Lo estoy".

"Qué bien" suspiró débilmente, mientras yo descansaba mi cabeza al lado suyo y él empezaba a acariciarme el pelo. Después de estar un rato en silencio, le oí decir, "¿Dónde está Dai?"

Aquel susurro casi me pareció un sollozo. "No lo sé exactamente" contesté, cerrando los ojos suavemente. "Tai me dijo que tenia una hemorragia y se encontraba en coma".

La respiración de Ken se tensó, cuando su mano empezó a temblar, y tragó saliva inseguro. "Desearía poder verlo"

"Ahora no... necesitas descansar"

Nos quedamos descansando en silencio por unos cuantos minutos.. minutos que fueron horas. Tai, Izzy y Sora esperaron en la habitación por las noticias de Daisuke, ansiosos por la llegada del doctor.

Pero yo no creía que Daisuke pudiera sobrevivir esta vez.

Dieron las nueve de la mañana en el hospital, y cuando Ken pudo salir de la cama, quedamos esperando al doctor hasta que nos dijo que Daisuke había sido transferido a una habitación ya que la hemorragia estaba resuelta, pero no sabíamos si despertaría.

La mañana se fue mientras nosotros esperábamos alrededor de la cama de Daisuke, observando como dormía con respiros breves y débiles. Casi me parecía que dejaría de respirar, y que la máquina del ritmo cardiaco dejaría de emitir el sonido una y otra vez para prolongarse... pero Tai estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, aunque sabía que tenía el mismo temor que yo.

¿Por qué Daisuke tenia que morir allí? ¿En una cama de hospital? Estaba segura de que él no quería eso. Recordé los días en la escuela primaria, cuando vivíamos de sus locuras... cuando peleaba en batallas indeseables con Take-chan. También recordé cuando estábamos en la preparatoria y me dijo que no quería morir como un fracasado. Quería morir como una verdadera persona, y me dio tanto dolor verlo allí que no pude evitar empezar a repetir la misma frase muchas veces.

"Daisuke, despierta, por favor..."

Me quede repitiendo lo mismo por unos minutos, hasta que rompí a llorar. Mi esperanza se había ido. Takeru se había ido. Finalmente acepté lo que en un principio no quería recordar. Takeru se había quedado en el puente mientras nosotros corríamos. Se había quedado en el puente. Estaba muerto. ¡Muerto!

Así como él me había dejado Daisuke también lo haría... nunca mas podría ver su sonrisa cálida, jamas podría disculparme con él por todas las cosas que le hice... y lo peor de todo, esto era lo que menos quería Daisuke. Sabia a la perfección que el no quería morir en tales condiciones, sin despedirse de nadie, sin decirle a nadie lo que sentía por las personas quienes quería.

Estaba atrapado sin hacer nada, y yo también. Sentí la urgencia de tomar a Daisuke por los hombros y sostenerlo, hacer que despertara con una cachetada, pero me fue inútil.. todo.

Aunque me sentí destrozada, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte. Por Daisuke y por Takeru. Tomé la mano de Dais, y mientras dejé de llorar poco a poco, me enfoqué en pensar que Daisuke despertaría y estaría con nosotros mas tiempo... mucho más tiempo.

Mientras estreché su mano débil entre la mía, observé como Daisuke despertó lentamente. De inmediato Ken colocó una de sus manos en su cabello, empezándolo a acariciar, mientras Dai nos miraba con ojos confundidos y casi ciegos. Por fin comprendí, cuando despertó, que él sí recordaba lo que había sucedido, por la mirada tan triste con la que me observó las lágrimas y como sus labios secos se partían.

"¿Kari?..."

"No, por favor no... todo esta bien" respondí, mis mejillas ya húmedas.

"No... no esta bien..." contestó con una voz seca y breve, su tez pálida y el cabello cubriéndole la frente mientras Ken lo acariciaba, mezclándose entre sus dedos el fino cabello castaño obscuro. "Lo siento tanto... no pude salvar a Take... pensé que si hablaba con él... él vendría con nosotros..."

"No ha sido tu culpa, Dais" le dijo Ken suavemente. "Takeru lo sabía". 

Daisuke pareció escuchar las palabras de Ken, pero sin sentirse mejor. Noté cómo Dai trataba de retener las lágrimas mientras Ken intentaba consolarlo. Fuimos alejándonos despacio, suponiendo que quería tiempo para pensarlo todo de una vez, y salimos del cuarto, prometiéndonos que saldría en unos momentos.

Izzy y yo nos dirigimos al jardín... Tai y Sora decidieron quedarse en la sala de espera por Ken y Dai. Izzy empujó mi silla de ruedas por el camino del jardín, el sol del mediodía no era tan fuerte en aquella época del año. Había flores de todos tipos alrededor de los grandes y frondosos arboles, verdes en toda su atracción de primavera. El aire era fresco, sin ser demasiado intenso. Izzy yo teníamos mucho tiempo para pensar.

"Siempre has sido muy fuerte, Kari" Izzy agregó después de unos momentos en silencio. Lo miré extrañada. "Me he dado cuenta de que ahora ya no eres la misma de antes. Has sido más fuerte, y ya no eres una niña".

Sonreí al pensarlo – la niña que todos cuidaban había desaparecido. "¿Supongo que no lo soy?".

Él me miró por un momento, pero después sus ojos se concentraron en el cielo claramente azul, así como yo lo hice. "Eso es algo que sólo tu puedes responder".

Me quedé pensativa. "Miyako me dijo alguna vez que yo era la persona más fuerte que ella conocía... desde aquel día jamás dejó que me sintiera sola". Recordé aquellos buenos momentos, y de pronto una lágrima apareció en mis manos que descansaban en mi regazo, y sonreí débilmente. "Era una buena amiga; estoy segura de que aún nos cuida, desde cualquier lugar en donde esté".

Sentí de pronto que Miyako podría haber sido el objeto de las afecciones de Izzy; en todos los momentos que recordé haberlos escuchado, verlos juntos, había algo entre ellos que era especial. Jamás me di cuenta de cómo Koushiro reaccionó ante la muerte de Miya pocos meses antes.

Pero Koushiro me miró solamente, sus ojos esta vez llenos de compasión. "¿Lo ves? Yo sé que eres fuerte, Kari. Tienes que serlo, por el bien de todos... si no resistes ante esto, no podremos reunirnos de nuevo, ¿sabes?"

Casi entendí las palabras de Izzy, pero intenté no hacer preguntas al respecto. En lugar de eso me enfoqué en hacer lo que él me decía, confiando en su sabiduría tan grande que siempre había tenido. "Ser fuerte como Tai... eso siempre lo intento".

"Tai estará orgulloso de ti. Tienes que salvarnos, Kari".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Una ráfaga de viento sopló, y esta vez lo sentí frío a comparación de la brisa cálida de hacía unos momentos. Koushiro no me dijo nada... quedó en silencio como si nada hubiera sucedido. Lo único que quedó de nuestra conversación fue su mano descansando en un hombro mío, que me acariciaba el pelo con frecuencia suavemente.

Pero la promesa de Koushiro me hizo sentir más fuerte, y así mismo aceptar que tal vez era todo el destino. Sin darnos cuenta, pasó una semana. Y todos –Ken, Daisuke, Sora, Tai, Izzy y yo- crecimos nuevamente juntos. Nuestra sensibilidad desaparecía lentamente para ser sustituida por algo que nos hacía más valientes. Cada vez teníamos menos miedo a la muerte, y a lo que estaba por llegar. Incluso Ken se mudó a Odaiba, decidiendo quedarse con nosotros hasta el final. Crecimos como un alma. El y Daisuke nos visitaban todos los días.

Cinco meses pasaron. Los cumpleaños fueron olvidados, para ser recordados solamente las muertes de nuestros amigos, esta vez sin llanto ni dolor. Y después de que nadie parecía haber tenido las visiones, me dirigí con Izzy al lugar en donde el puente estaba siendo reconstruido.

Mis ojos estaban secos. El lugar de la muerte de Takeru estaba devastado. Siendo poco a poco reconstruido, había gente por todas partes que trabajaba sin descanso. El agua parecía brillar con un nuevo tono de plata; Izzy y yo quedamos viendo por lo que parecieron horas.

Izzy me sostuvo de los hombros todo el tiempo mientras pensé en lo dura que había sido la vida. Pero eso era todo lo que era; era sólo la vida. Nada que pudiéramos detener.

Y de pronto, mientras pensaba en el camino recorrido y en mis amigos muertos, escuché un alarde de gritos detrás de mí; gritos desgarradores, que cortaban el aire por la mitad. Algo pasaba en los edificios de atrás, y no me atreví a voltear. En lugar de eso, Izzy me sostuvo en sus brazos, y escondí el rostro en su camisa.

Se trataba de un asalto. Cuatro personas vestidas de negro salieron corriendo del edificio, lanzando disparos con sus armas, sin importarles a quien dispararían. Algunas personas cayeron muertas detrás de nosotros – fue entonces cuando comprendí que uno de nosotros iba a morir.

Y viendo como Izzy me protegía todo el tiempo... la respuesta era clara.

Finalmente caímos al piso, y mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza, siento un lago de sangre detrás de mí. Tengo miedo. No sé quien de nosotros ha sido herido, y para cuando estoy descubriéndolo, siento que desaparezco de este planeta... Pero, no...

La respuesta era clara... Koushiro estuvo conmigo siempre.

  
+¿Continuará?+


	9. Entre Despedidas

****

|| Crónica de Doce Muertes ||

__

Escrito por: Anairb Kenlover

  
(Agradezco de todo corazón la cantidad de reviews que me han enviado; me han servido de impulso para continuar los capítulos rápido, de esta historia y de los demás proyectos que tengo. También tomaré en cuenta todas sus sugerencias: les prometo que no los defraudo! Disfruten este cap, ya que es uno de los últimos...)

|| Capítulo Octavo : Entre despedidas ||

+POV: Taichi Yagami+

Hikari-san pensó que estaba muerta cuando despertó en el hospital... de nuevo. Esta vez me encontraba solo con ella. Mientras sostuve su mano todo el tiempo que permanecía inconsciente, herida y respirando exhaustamente, me llegó una gran preocupación por los tres amigos y la hermana que ya nada más me quedaban. Desde que salió del hospital, Daisuke empezó a toser sangre y ya no quería comer más. Sora se veía tan débil. Y Ken tan vulnerable.

Pensé que nuestro grupo iría perdiendo poco a poco aquella fuerza que nos mantuvo siempre unidos, especialmente en estos momentos...

Y Kari... oh Dios. Mi pobre, triste Kari. Mi hermana. Había sido llevada de nuevo al hospital; aquél lugar del que Daisuke decía que no quería volver a ver jamás, según dijo después de que salió de su hospitalización, pocos meses antes. Pero Kari ya no parecía asustada. Lo único que parecía registrarse en su mente era la muerte fatal de Koushiro por unos cuantos balazos, encima de ella. Pero estaba tan quieta, quieta.

Me le acerqué un poco. "Kari-san?"

"¿Izzy está muerto?"

Casi no le contesté, bajando la cabeza. "Se ha ido".

"El lo sabía todo desde un principio, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Lo sabía".

Lo último que recuerdo de ese momento habían sido los ojos de Kari. Tan serenos, pero brillantes por dentro.

Los demás estuvieron con nosotros todo el tiempo. Mi apartamento se volvió el hogar de todos. Tres salíamos de compras de vez en cuando, tres nos quedábamos en casa a descansar o a veces salíamos a pasear por lugares seguros... todo dependía. Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos para acostumbrarnos a que, si alguien tenía las premoniciones, lo dijera a cualquiera con quien se sintiera más seguro. Crecimos emocionalmente, y lo hicimos juntos. Pero nuestros corazones ya estaban destrozados.

Y, así de pronto, empecé a soñar mucho por las noches...

Eran sueños que me perseguían; pequeños instantes que se repetían una y otra vez durante toda la noche. Podía ver sombras blancas... voces con mucho eco, muy serenas, tenebrosas, pero sin embargo bellas. En mis sueños veía a Sora muy enferma, en cama y tosiendo. Veía a Daisuke en medio del puente, bajo la intensa lluvia helada. Veía a Ken sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, tratando de hacer que Daisuke mantuviera los ojos abiertos y no los cerrara jamás. Por último veía a Hikari en el puente, pero sus ojos eran distintos... tenían confianza. Lo sabía todo.

Pensé que sólo eran sueños a los que recurría porque mi mente se agobiaba de la preocupación y curiosidad, pero tras haberlo pensado, comprendí. Mis sueños no eran sueños. O por lo menos, no eran sueños comunes. Eran premoniciones. Y el haber soñado todas aquellas cosas de los únicos amigos que me quedaban significaba que yo sabía lo que iba a suceder- porque las premoniciones no podían fallarme. Todo esto me hizo comprender que yo era el siguiente.

No sabía si decirlo o si dejar que pasara simplemente.

Tenía que dejar a mis amigos como algunas veces los abandoné en el Digimundo, pero esta vez, tendría que dejarlos para no volver jamás. Lo que menos quería era que el hechizo se prolongara. Tal vez sería mejor que todo acabara rápido. Ni Dai, ni Ken y tampoco Kari ni Sora vivirían sus vidas con el peso de la muerte....

De tanto pensar lo que era mi destino, guardé el secreto accidentalmente. Me iba preparando a mi mismo para dejar una vez más de ser el líder nato... de dejarle esta carga a Daisuke, por ser mi fiel sucesor. Los meses pasaron y el otoño llegó de nuevo. Pronto sería invierno y el año terminaría una vez más. Me pregunté si esto significaba que cuando acabara el año ya todos habríamos muerto, pero ocupé mi mente en los últimos días al símbolo incompleto en mi muñeca que ya había cicatrizado.

Un día que tomé el dibujo que el doctor nos había dado cuando hicieron la autopsia a Joe, el dibujo del símbolo, me senté con Sora en la mesa y le pedí que me ayudara a descifrarlo. Confié en que las mujeres podían ser más inteligentes, y de hecho, mi pensamiento no me contradijo. Sora encontró el símbolo de la muerte oculto entre las seis líneas; la línea vertical que cruzaba en medio de las diagonales, y la línea horizontal de en medio. Era una cruz oculta, pero seguía siendo una cruz.

Pensé que Daisuke, Ken y Hikari debían saberlo, y por ello lo explicamos. En aquel momento me di cuenta de que mi tiempo se acercaba y tenía que empezar a despedirme. El gran amor que le tenía a Sora me provocó que me empezara a despedir de ella silenciosamente: el tenerla en mi casa, observarla como comía, hablaba, o descansaba, era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme bien en aquellos momentos.

Pero ella no sabía nada; no tenía idea de que yo era el siguiente. Y lo siento tanto porque no le dije. Pero no quería que ella cargara con esa preocupación, por eso, decidí dirigirme hacia otra persona que sabía que me escucharía, después de que mi última premonición me indicara como yo iba a morir.

El mismo día que la tuve hablé con Daisuke.

Nos quedamos solos en el apartamento; Kari, Sora y Ken irían por los alimentos que nos faltaban y tal vez se demorarían al ir de paseo. Daisuke casi iba con ellos, pero se quedó conmigo para hacerme compañía. Casi pensé que era porque él sabía que yo quería hablar.

"Dai-chan. ¿Sabes de lo que quiero hablar contigo?" le dije cuando se sentó en el sillón enfrente de mí.

"No. No lo sé" sus ojos se veían curiosos, casi inocentes.

Respiré profundamente, intentando que entrara en razón en poco tiempo. "No entiendo todavía por qué todos nuestros amigos tuvieron una última conversación con alguno de nosotros antes de morir. Joe con Sora, Matt conmigo, Mimi conmigo también, Cody con Miya, Miya con todos, Takeru contigo, Izzy con Kari... alguien contigo de nuevo... en fin".

Me quedé mirando al suelo silenciosamente, descansando la cabeza en las manos. Miré que la mirada de Daisuke se hizo cada vez más profunda y su tez empalideció... se quedó quieto, y entendió sin moverse.

"¿Estás muriendo, no es así?"

Asentí con la cabeza, sin palabras. Pero la voz de Dai empezó a temblar y a tensarse.

"¿Por qué me has dicho esto? ¿No soy yo siempre el idiota? ¿Acaso merezco saber que vas a morir, Tai?"

"No eres un idiota para mí. Jamás podría faltarte el respeto de tal manera. Eres mi sucesor, el líder desde que yo te he confiado mi responsabilidad".

"Aún no lo soy" dijo, casi en juego. "Y jamás lo seré, porque yo moriré primero que tú".

Su voz temblante era casi aterradora. Por un momento pensé que Daisuke había tenido las premoniciones aún antes que yo, y por eso había enfermado. Pero no... mis sueños me decían otra cosa. Yo sabía como Daisuke iba a morir, y no era de esta manera.

"Aún no lo sabes. No sabes de las premoniciones" le dije, mirándolo una vez más. Daisuke se había puesto de pie, y sus manos temblaban visiblemente.

"Estoy... muriéndome, Tai..." casi no pude creer cuando Daisuke sollozó débilmente. Me quedé en silencio, esperé a que hablara mientras fruncía el entrecejo y me llevaba una mano a la cara, pensando en lo que me decía. "Tuberculosis... no hay cura... y muy desarrollada..."

Esta vez negué con la cabeza, poniéndome de pie y caminando a su lado. "No, Dai, no. ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? ¡Claro que hay cura! Te llevaré con un doctor y si es necesario que te vacunen, yo lo pagaré todo..."

"¿Y por qué habría de decírtelo y hacer que te preocupes por mí? Pienso que este es el llamado 'destino' quien decide quién se quedará a ver a sus amigos morir y quién no".

Estaba confundido, al igual que él. ¿Acaso yo iba a morir, o sólo había sido una broma para que me suicidara?

"Ya... ya lo he intentado todo. ¿Las pastillas en el bote del baño, Tai, recuerdas? No eran para el insomnio ni para el dolor de cabeza. El doctor me las recetó. Hablé con él por teléfono. Cuando salía a comprar la comida iba con él. Mi salud no se recupera, a pesar de que la enfermedad ya no... es una enfermedad mortal, Tai... mortal... sabes..."

Seguía hablando con aquella voz rota que de pronto me destrozó el corazón. Apoyé una mano en su hombro, intentando ver sus ojos casi negros, pero él hizo la cabeza a un lado.

"Dai... tu no te has de imaginar como te deseo todo el bien del mundo" mi voz tembló un poco; Daisuke pareció notarlo. "Siempre te quise mucho como a un pequeño hijo. Te valoré como no tienes idea aunque jamás te lo he demostrado. Sé que serás valiente y te quedarás con todos cuando yo me marche de aquí".

Daisuke volteó a verme, y me sorprendió ver que no había lágrimas aún. "Ya te dije que tu no te irás, al menos no mientras yo viva, Tai. Déjame tener la razón esta vez, y todo estará bien..."

Sus palabras me dijeron que regresaba los mismos sentimientos que yo le había expresado, pero no pude decir nada para cambiar su tristeza, porque sabía que Dai aún tendría que esperar un poco más su turno, aunque fuera un poco más.

Aquella noche, cuando Hikari, Ken y Dai se fueron a dormir, Sora y yo nos quedamos despiertos en la cocina y bebimos tazas de café casero. Ella a través de la mesa, bebiendo en su bata de dormir, con el pelo suave y rojizo y los ojos cansados. La observé por largos minutos y por mucho tiempo. Ya era la última vez.

Ella me miró a través del pequeño humo de su taza mientras daba un pequeño trago. "¿Tai? ¿Estás quedándote dormido?"

Sonreí al escuchar su voz tan callada. "Sólo estoy soñando, Sora".

"¿Y con quién estás soñando?"

"Contigo".

Se quedó silenciosa, y dejó la taza de café a un lado sobre la mesa. Su mirada era triste cuando volvió a hablarme.

"¿Estaremos todos juntos algún día?"

"Yo estaré contigo, Sora" nos tomamos las manos por encima de la mesa. "Yo y todos los demás lo estaremos. Es una promesa".

Ella sonrió dulcemente. "No tienes que prometérmelo, Tai. Te creo".

Sus palabras tan tristes hicieron que me pusiera de pie y caminara hacia su lado, tomándola en mis brazos y quedándome con ella por un momento. Ella no se sorprendió. Me separé de ella, tomándola por los hombros, y besé su cabeza.

"Buenas noches, Sora".

"Buenas noches, Tai".

La solté lenta y suavemente, mientras me encaminé para la puerta de mi cuarto, siempre sintiendo su mirada cálida detrás de mi. 

La muerte me abrazó cuando cerré la puerta y me recosté en la cama. Me pregunto, una vez que estoy en la oscuridad, si la pregunta de Sora será la solución para el futuro. Pero creo que ya sé la respuesta después de todo...

+¿Continuará?+

Nota: Probablemente el siguiente capitulo me tome un poco de tiempo... mis calificaciones bajaron mucho y mi teléfono tiene problemas ^_^ Pero, si mis padres se dan cuenta de mis calificaciones después de las vacaciones, entonces si podré escribirlo a tiempo. Paciencia por favor!


	10. El Silencio

****

|| Crónica de Doce Muertes ||

__

Escrito por: Anairb Kenlover

(Ahora si! Pude terminar el capítulo a tiempo...muchas gracias a todos los lectores, por favor sigan conmigo! Este es el último capítulo de la saga "normal" –los últimos tres capítulos son los mejores de todos. Disfruten, y no olviden mandar su opinión! ^_^ )

|| Capítulo Noveno: El Silencio ||

+POV: Sora Takenouchi+

Inconscientemente, pensaba en que Tai había muerto mientras dormía aquella mañana... lo extraño fue que Tai había muerto desde hace unos días, y yo sentía como si se repitiera el día, como si la mañana aquella cuando me dijeron que Tai había muerto en su cuarto la estuviera viviendo de nuevo. Cuando sentí una mano sacudir mi brazo gentilmente, abrí los ojos, y me encontraba en la habitación grande del apartamento, con la cama matrimonial de sábanas azul pálido, la ventana grande y el estante frente a la cama. Escuché a una voz susurrar a mi lado,

"Sora, despierta por favor..."

Al parecer, ninguna de las dos personas que estaban a mi lado pareció darse cuenta de que abrí mis ojos por un segundo, ya que luego volví a caer en un aparente sueño. Aún así, todavía escuché sus voces.

"Creo que debemos dejarla sola..."

"¿Dejarla sola? Ha estado sin compañía desde ayer."

"Sólo escúchame".

"No. _Tu _escúchame a _mi _ahora."

"Ken-chan, mira..."

"¡He dicho que no!"

Abrí mis ojos y vi que el joven Ken estaba sentado a mi lado sobre la cama, mirando a Kari con ojos abiertos, quien se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta. Ambos estaban mirándose, con expresiones vagas de horror. Ken se puso de pie y pareció caminar hacia ella.

"No he dormido bien últimamente... por favor, olvídalo..."

"Está bien, Ken. Dai-chan está en la cocina... iré con él ahora".

Kari se fue, y Ken quedó todavía mirando en la misma dirección. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había despertado, me miró con sus ojos tristes de siempre.

"Iré por el desayuno. ¿No quieres algo?" preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza débilmente. "Bien. Quédate en cama, Sora. Te traeré algo en seguida".

Quedé sola en el cuarto, y entonces suspiré, cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos nuevamente. Me sentía cansada y enferma. La cama era un desastre, y las ventanas estaban empañadas; hacía frío afuera, y sin embargo, en la habitación todo era cálido. Las cortinas estaban entre abiertas, dejando que el sol entrara un poco. 

Recordé entonces algunas cosas sobre la muerte de Tai. Después de que tomamos el café juntos, a la mañana siguiente, él había muerto. No quise entrar a su habitación; pensé que no podría soportarlo. En lugar de eso, Ken y Daisuke discutieron mucho, como casi jamás lo hacían. Discutían acerca del funeral de Tai- Ken decía que él lo organizaría, pero Daisuke estaba convencido de que sólo pediría un entierro: y así fue. Me pregunté por qué Kari no había opinado en el asunto.

Conforme los días pasaron, sentí que Kari se escapaba cada medianoche. Cuando regresaba se iba a mi lado, y lloraba por la muerte de Tai bajo mi consuelo. Me decía lo sola que se sentía, lo débil que era sin su protección, y ambas podíamos desahogarnos sin detenernos. Cada noche me contaba una nueva historia de su infancia.

Después, aquellas noches se fueron cuando un día desmayé y desperté con una fiebre grave. Daisuke mandó llamar a un médico, decidido a no volver al hospital. El médico nos dijo que con el tiempo pasaría...

Pero hoy, nuevamente, escuchaba a Daisuke y a Ken discutir en la cocina.

"Dame el jugo que naranja, Dai"

"Qué amable".

"Trato de serlo, pero contigo cerca parece imposible".

"Aún sigues enojado, ¿no es así? Gracias por decírmelo, así podría ser más amable contigo".

"Deténganse los dos. Tal vez se arrepientan de estar peleando porque sólo nos quedan pocos días".

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, me supuse que ahora Kari tenía el trabajo de hacer que los demás estuvieran en paz.

"Aquí está el jugo de naranja, Ken".

"Gracias".

"Sabes que no tienes que hablar con formalidades conmigo, Ken".

"Sabes que no siempre tienes que decir mi nombre".

"Por favor, Daisuke, Ken. No de nuevo".

Aquello fue lo último que escuché a Kari decir. Escuché como alguno de ellos dos empezaba a toser violentamente, también el ruido de un vaso golpeándose contra la mesa, y una silla arrastrándose por el piso fuertemente. Nadie dijo nada, y quise levantarme yo misma para saber lo que pasaba. Finalmente, lo único que escuché fue una respiración agotada.

"Llamaré a un doctor, Daisuke" era la voz de Ken. "Sólo estás empeorando".

"Estoy bien. Estaré bien".

Hikari entró a mi habitación, y enseguida volteé a verla. Estaba pálida, con el cabello castaño algo alborotado, y sostenía en sus largos manos una pequeña toalla teñida de rojo. Era sangre, y estaba fresca.

"No es nada, Sora" me dijo en cuanto notó que estaba mirando la toalla. "No es nada".

Hice un gran esfuerzo para partir mis labios, que sentía sumamente secos, para sacar la voz y preguntar. Kari tuvo que dejar la toalla a un lado en la mesita para sentarse a mi lado y escucharme.

"¿Qué le pasa a Daisuke?"

Kari estaba muy seria, y enseguida bajó la vista. Se quedó sin mirarme por unos momentos, hasta que tomó mi mano y dijo con palabras suaves y calladas. "Ken está en eso... Daisuke ha estado tosiendo sangre, aunque intenta ocultarlo... casi no come, y se siente muy cansado. Creo que está muy enfermo..."

De alguna manera supe que Daisuke era el siguiente... después de mí, pero guardé el secreto. "¿No irá... al hospital?"

"Ken sigue insistiendo en hacerlo, pero Dai-chan se ha rehusado. Me dice que no quiere volver jamás al hospital" Kari levantó la vista de nuestras manos para verme a los ojos, con tristeza. "Y en realidad, comprendo lo que quiere decir".

Esta vez fui yo quien bajó la vista, hundiéndome en pensamientos de nuevo. Me sentí totalmente inútil al pensar que sólo quedábamos cuatro, y Daisuke y yo estábamos muriendo sin poder estar mejor. Pensé que Tai debió haberse sentido bien al morir ya que quedábamos 'la madre', 'el sucesor', 'el buen amigo' y 'la luz' en el final, y podríamos salir bien del desastre. Pero ahora parecía como si las cosas fueran peor.

"¿Desde cuándo he estado dormida?"

"Sólo desde ayer" Kari se puso de pie, para abrir bien las cortinas. "¿Quieres el desayuno? Hay cereales y jugo de naranja..."

Me quedé callada un momento. "Algo de tomar..sólo eso".

Kari asintió, y salió de la habitación rápidamente, tomando la pequeña toalla de nuevo. Como si todo se volviera a repetir, volví a escuchar a Ken que hablaba con ella.

"Esto va de mal en peor".

"Lo sé".

"Así que... ¿qué le sucede a Daisuke?"

Ken guardó silencio por unos momentos. "Creo... creo que tiene tuberculosis".

"¿Tuberculosis? ¿Cómo podría ser?"

"Aún no lo sé. Y aún no quiere ir al hospital. Si sigue así, empeorará. Parece... parece como si quisiera matarse".

"¿Matarse, Daisuke?"

"Si fuera al doctor, podrían curarlo..."

"Pero Ken... sería muy difícil. Han sido dos semanas..."

Aquello fue lo último que pude escuchar, y volví a dormir de nuevo. Daisuke estaba aún más enfermo que yo, y sin embargo, sabía que yo era la siguiente. Muchos días parecieron ir y venir... los cuatro dormíamos casi siempre, uno al lado del otro. Empecé a encontrar el consuelo a mi muerte en nuestra profunda amistad, y llegué a estar muy agradecida de tenerlos a mi lado.

Los cuatro vivíamos en el apartamento ahora. Hikari dormía en la misma habitación que yo, Ken y Daisuke dormían en la sala, por respeto a dejar la habitación de Tai tal y como estaba. Mientras se fueron los días, pude levantarme de la cama, pero ya no salir de la casa. Al principio tenía temor de morir allí... pero finalmente llegué a aceptarlo.

Todas las mañanas me despertaba temprano para ir a ver a Daisuke en la cocina, tomando el jugo de naranja. Le preguntaba, "_¿Cómo te sientes, Dai-chan?" _y el me respondía _"Aún vivo". _

Ken dormía aún en el sofá, algunas veces con la chaqueta y los zapatos puestos. Era el único quien salía a comprar la comida, y algunas veces llegaba exhausto de afuera. Dai-chan tenía que dormir entonces en el piso, puesto que Ken ocupaba el sofá, y a media noche él lo despertaba para que dejara de hablar dormido.

Pasábamos la tarde leyendo, o viendo la televisión, pero siempre juntos. Si alguno de ellos quedaba dormido, era a mi lado. Eramos más amigos que nunca antes, y eso me relajaba. Los días eran tranquilos y muy silenciosos... desperté un día con la fiebre alta de nuevo, y Kari cuidó de mi junto con Ken. Pero algunas veces Daisuke se sentía muy cansado, que sólo dormía...

Me sentía peor cada minuto que pasaba, y les pedí a Kari, a Ken y a Daisuke que se quedaran conmigo hasta el final. Y ellos lo hicieron.

El último día, ninguno de ellos durmió más para quedarse conmigo en la cama, observando cómo les sonreía y trataba de mantener mi felicidad.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo palabra alguna; supongo que todos ya lo sabíamos. Durante todo este tiempo sentí que ellos eran mis pequeños hermanos, que tenía que cuidar de ellos y ellos de mí pasara lo que pasara.. Estaba segura de que si su unión prevalecía aún después de que yo muriera, entonces aquella persona rompería el hechizo y todos los demás estaríamos a salvo.

Finalmente tuve las premoniciones en un minuto. Fueron rápidas, y suficientes para mí como para entender que estaba a punto de morir. Me sentí ya muerta por un momento.

"Ahora sigo yo" susurré de pronto.

Los demás me voltearon a ver, sus rostros llenos de tristeza. Hikari trató de decir algo, pero la detuve. "No digas nada, Kari. Ustedes han crecido mucho con todos estos años... ya no necesitan de mi ayuda, y sé que podrán hacerlo. Tal vez... tal vez hubiera deseado que las cosas no acabaran tan pronto. Pero... supongo que así es. Los quiero mucho a todos..."

Los tres quedaron en silencio, tratando de comprender que las palabras ya no eran necesarias entre nosotros. Descansaron a mi lado, dejándome cerrar los ojos por una última vez.

Confío en ellos. Sé que lo darán todo, y algo valdrá la pena en el día final... que se acerca más y más...

+¿Continuará?+


	11. La Lluvia

****

|| Crónica de Doce Muertes ||

__

Escrito por : Anairb Kenlover

(Nuevamente agradezco los reviews de los lectores tan fabulosos que me han hecho sentir muy bien –este es mi capitulo favorito de la serie, así que les pido mucha atención, y espero que lo disfruten así como yo disfruté escribirlo).

****

Advertencia: Este es – quizás- el capítulo más triste.. =( -un poco de sobre_amistad tal vez, pero sólo disfrútenlo sin hacerse muchas preguntas ^_~

****

Nota Urgente!: Si alguien no leyó el capítulo noveno (o el 10, si se están guiando por el orden de Fanfiction.net) se trató de la muerte de Sora, así que por favor regresen a leerlo antes de leer éste; esto se los digo porque hubo un pequeño problema al publicar ese capitulo y tal vez muchos lo leyeron incompleto, ahora que ya está arreglado no sé cuánta gente lo leyó completo.

|| Capítulo Décimo: La Lluvia ||

+POV: Daisuke Motomiya+

La habitación se encontraba helada cuando regresábamos del funeral de Sora. El apartamento era distinto en muchas maneras, y sentía que el silencio de hacia unas semanas se había ido para ser reemplazado por algo aún más siniestro que nuestra misma muerte. Se trataba de una soledad que ni yo mismo podía entender. Algo que nos separaba de nosotros y de nuestras mismas mentes poco a poco...

Era ya tarde por la noche cuando Sora había sido enterrada, y después de no decir nada, Ken, Hikari y yo nos quedamos en silencio sentados en la sala del apartamento. Muchos pensamientos decidieron asaltarme en ese momento. Quería morir. Quería haber muerto aún antes que Tai. Quería que el verdadero líder estuviera con mis amigos en mi lugar. No era porque no me importaban, o porque yo no quisiera tomar ninguna responsabilidad... más bien pensaba todo esto porque en realidad no confiaba en mi mismo. Los acontecimientos me habían dejado al borde la depresión.

Y todo esto sólo estaba por ponerse peor. Ya éramos sólo tres. Tres. Ken, Hikari y yo. Y de los tres, sentí, aún cuando no me lo dijeron de esta manera, que yo era el responsable del bienestar tanto como el de Hikari como el de Ken. Pero en aquel momento nos sentíamos vacíos los tres, y ya no teníamos ganas de hablar, ni siquiera de vivir... pude verlo en los ojos profundos de Ken, que miraba a ningún lugar en particular sentado a mi lado, o en Hikari enfrente de mí, con una postura de total desconsolación, los codos en las rodillas y la cara oculta entre las manos. Así nos quedamos por mucho tiempo, esperando alguna palabra y olvidándonos de los milagros. Había de pronto una gran desesperanza...

Un sonido leve vino entre las manos de Hikari, quien se agitó suavemente, pero no sollozó nunca. "Quisiera que me prometieran que estarán aquí toda la noche" dijo, sin mirarnos.

Ken fue el primero que asintió, pero sin recobrarse de su pérdida de razón. Yo le dije a Kari un breve "Claro" y luego caí en el silencio, mientras me puse de pie con ella. Besé su frente que estaba helada, y la encaminé a la puerta de su cuarto, dándole las buenas noches y cerrando la puerta suavemente una vez que ella entró. Quedé mirando la madera oscura de la puerta y luego, esperando una leve reacción, miré a Ken quien estaba detrás de mi sentado en el sofá. Estaba pálido, vestido de negro por el funeral, y parecía una fotografía de revista por lo inmóvil que estaba. Sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo, mirando nada a través de dos pupilas casi negras.

Me senté nuevamente a su lado y aguardé, aunque sabía que él no me diría nada. Fue entonces cuando comencé a pensar que tal vez yo era el siguiente y que debía decirle... pero me detuve cuando reflexioné en la situación. Sora acababa de morir, y yo no podía estar pensando en darle a Ken otra mala noticia.

"Necesitas dormir, Dai-chan" me dijo, casi en un susurro, con la mirada desviada como siempre.

"No podría" emití una pequeña sonrisa. "Ya son demasiadas cosas".

Así que, sin mirarlo siquiera, sentí que Ken partía sus labios y susurraba una oración que de pronto parecí no escuchar y disolverse en el delgado aire.

"Voy a morir pronto".

Sentí algo dentro que me provocaba decirle lo contrario, pero sabía que Ken no me escucharía de esa manera. Me quedé inmóvil, abriendo la boca para decirle algo, pero luego cerrándola. Empecé a pensar que tal vez tenía razón... que tal vez Ken, después de todo, sería quien me abandonaría al final. No. No quería pensar en eso.

Me recliné en el sillón y fijé mi vista en el techo. Suspiré, viendo como Ken se reclinaba en el sillón al lado mío y me volteaba a ver, con los mismos ojos fríos de antes, pero esta vez tristes. "Jamás aceptaría eso" le dije en voz baja. Él asintió débilmente, cubriendo su rostro con una mano y dejando la otra bajo su rodilla, donde yo empecé a juguetear con ella, aunque descubrí que estaba aún más fría que la de Hikari.

"Voy a morir pronto" escuché decir a Ken de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos, para después sólo mirar a nuestras manos. 

Sentí que ya no valía la pena ocultar el miedo, pero también no quería creer lo que me decía. Si Ken estaba diciendo eso entonces significaba que era el siguiente. Pero... oh, no. Yo no podría con eso. Sabía que yo sería el siguiente, no podía dejar morir a Ken antes que yo.

"Todo esto... ya ha sido demasiado" le dije, mientras cerrábamos los ojos en lo que ya era la inmensa oscuridad de la media noche. Escuché que suspiraba un poco, un sonido acompañado de un débil sollozo. "Te ha destrozado... pero no sólo a ti".

La respuesta de Ken sólo vino a través de una voz débil y rota. "Y para ti también" dijo, y por un momento sentí que esta vez era él quien jugueteaba con mi mano. "Ya ha sido demasiado".

Nos quedamos en silencio, tal vez entendiendo lo que ambos queríamos decir... o tal vez no. Por un momento sentí que él lloraba en silencio, pero no lo hacía. En lugar de eso había cerrado sus ojos y estaba empezando a desviarse al sueño. En poco tiempo encontré el sueño al igual que él.

Vi a todos mis amigos... aquellos que ya no estaban conmigo. Jyou, Yamato, Mimi, Iori, Miyako, Takeru... Koushiro, Tai, y Sora... estaban mirándome a través de una barrera que parecía ser de cristal. Sus rostros eran largos y blancos, y flotaban por doquier. También prevalecía un inmenso dolor. Entonces comprendí que la muerte no podía detenerse. No era nuestro deber intentar luchar contra ella, si sólo llegaba suavemente a llevarnos a un lugar que es como un sueño, dondequiera que esté. Y para mí, ese lugar sería con aquellas personas a las que quise y se han alejado de mí. Era imposible desafiar el destino, y era ingenuo contener la esperanza.

  
Tal vez era mejor rendirse y tan sólo esperar.

La noche pasó entera en aquel lugar, y, aunque el sofá era corto, logramos dormir en él. Para la mañana siguiente el sol apenas entraba a través de las cortinas, y Ken dormía sin despertar al lado mío.

Me pregunté una y otra vez si lo que me había dicho esa noche habría sido cierto.

Pero, cuando me levanté intentando no despertar a Ken y fui a la cocina, me di cuenta de que las cosas no podían pasar desapercibidas. Yo aún seguía enfermo, y era una enfermedad de la que no me podía escapar. Mientras quedé mirando al vacío en medio de la cocina, por un momento sentí que iba a morir allí mismo por el inmenso dolor que me recorría. Empecé a dejar de respirar, hasta que caí de rodillas y sin poder pensar me desaté en una tos extrema sobre el piso.

No era una tos cualquiera, como yo ya lo sabía. Mis manos estaban escurriendo en sangre cuando me di cuenta de que Hikari me abrazaba mientras sollozaba, y Ken se hincaba a su lado tratando de calmar su depresión. 

El día pasó conmigo en el sofá, descansando como nunca antes lo había hecho, por órdenes de Ken. El y Hikari hablaron del tema gran parte de la tarde. Ken insistía en llevarme al hospital, aún sabiendo que yo le decía que no tenía sentido y que jamás volvería a introducirme en un edificio así. Intentó convencerme de ello, pero al final se decidió que no llegaría a ninguna parte en el tema. Ambos estuvieron cuidándome todo el día, alertas de mis desmayos, o cuando comenzaba a toser, o cuando me faltaba el apetito.

Finalmente, la noche llegó de nuevo. Cuando era la medianoche, desperté súbitamente. Ken dormía en el suelo con la almohada de siempre y yo en el sofá, pero esta vez, no todo estaba en silencio. La lluvia afuera caía en estruendos, y era fría con el aire del invierno. Mi fiebre de mediodía aún no cesaba.

Y, aun así, caminé conforme mis energías me lo permitían y salí del apartamento sin previo aviso.

Me encaminé al puente del que Jyou primeramente nos había prevenido, en el que Takeru y Koushiro habían muerto. Su reconstrucción había sido rápida, me di cuenta. Pero en esos momentos procuré no pensar en esos pequeños detalles, ya que me encontraba allí con el sólo pensamiento de invocar a las premoniciones, para saber mi destino y el de todos de una buena vez... y caí de rodillas, temblando por el frío y la lluvia castigándome sin cesar, al no usar ningún abrigo encima de mi ropa casual. Si hubieran sido los tiempos de antes... mis amigos me habrían creído un loco. Pero ahora yo sólo era alguien tratando de desafiar su destino.

Las premoniciones vinieron a mí como si escucharan mi voz y obedientemente se registraron en mi mente. Pero lo primero que vi no fue algo que yo esperara; fue algo parecido a mi sueño. Cuerpos blancos me rodeaban en mi lugar en la calle, todos sobre de mí. Tenían largas túnicas blancas y resplandecían de una manera casi increíble con el contraste de la inmensa oscuridad de la media noche. La luz era tan blanca y celestial que parecía llevar mi mente a lugares nunca antes vistos... pero me encontraba ahí, y sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, me encontré hincando ante ellos, mirando sin cansarme de aquella luz tan bella, y preguntándome el significado de esta visión. Podrían ser espíritus. Podrían ser mis amigos, que venían desde tan lejos a ayudarme. 

El dolor de la enfermedad aumentaba, pero en ese momento era casi capaz de ser ignorada. Aquellas imágenes me miraban desde arriba, flotando sobre el cielo que debía ser oscuro al compás de lo que me pareció una sutil danza. Pero de pronto ya nada fue lo mismo... y de pronto me encontré viendo, tan sólo por un instante, a Hikari y a Ken solos en el apartamento. Hikari se encontraba sollozando contra una puerta cerrada, y luego inconsciente, acostada sobre el piso. Observé a Ken sosteniendo una daga entre sus largas manos, y casi le supliqué que no se hiciera daño. Tan sólo fue una visión, y tan pronto como se registró en mi mente, volvió a desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Esta vez los espíritus ya no estaban conmigo, y me encontraba en el escenario tan solitario, el puente negro con las luces de los faros apenas encendidas, y el rio tan amenazante, el viento haciéndome temblar del frío sin pausa y la lluvia... la lluvia caía sin cesar, aún más fuerte que antes, empujando todos aquellas memorias de mi mente debían ser olvidadas para dejarme morir en paz...

Sin embargo, aunque había cerrado mis ojos y alzado el rostro al cielo, escuché un lamento no muy lejos de ahi, y alguien que llamaba mi nombre. "¡Daisuke!" decía sin cesar... reconocí la voz en un instante, pero antes de poder mirar para comprobar que era cierto, una vez más empecé a toser, y esta vez pensé que nadie más estaría allí para ayudarme. Ken llegó a tiempo. Sentí como se incorporaba y me sostenía por los hombros, después protegiéndome en sus brazos contra el frío e intentando incorporarse para llevarme a un lugar seguro. Su voz era tan desesperada como nunca antes la había escuchado.

"¡Daisuke, estoy aquí! ¡Te llevaré al hospital, y estarás bien!"

Mi enfermedad sólo empeoraba. Escondí el rostro en una de las mangas de su negra gabardina, y tosí, temiendo que Ken me arrastrara el auto porque sabía que si lo hacía las cosas sólo empeorarían. Cuando pude respirar una vez más vi que mis manos estaban escurriendo en mi sangre, mezclándose con la lluvia, y que Ken aún me sostenía en sus brazos y seguíamos en medio de la calle. Sonreí débilmente. Ken me miró en confusión, intentando ponerse de pie conmigo, pero me aferré con las energías que tenía a él mismo, haciendo que se quedara en el suelo.

"No... no, por favor" le dije, mirándolo y tratando de hacerle saber que nada podría impedir mi muerte a este paso. Pero él sólo movió la cabeza en negación, su voz escuchándose desesperada una vez más.

"¡Daisuke, por favor! ¡Irás al hospital conmigo y te pondrás bien! ¡Mira en qué situación te has puesto!" por un momento sus ojos fueron amenazadores, y pude ver que casi enfurecía. "¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Acaso quieres matarte?" 

Negué con la cabeza, impresionado por la furia de sus palabras. Me recordaron palabras de hace mucho tiempo. Una vez más traté de convencerlo.

"No... no" traté de sonreír, pero al aferrarme a él su rostro se puso aún más triste, y la energía en sus ojos desapareció, para ser remplazada por la tristeza de siempre. "Será mejor que te quedes aquí, Ken..."

"¿Aquí?"

Empecé a respirar con más calma cuando Ken no dijo nada después de esa pregunta, y en lugar de eso se quedó conmigo en la calle como si obedeciera mis palabras, aún sosteniéndome. Sin embargo sentí su grave preocupación, y su mirada no cesaba en buscar a alguien, mientras seguía susurrando una palabra mientras empezaba a temblar por el frío, o tal vez por el miedo. "Ayuda, ayuda..."

No pudo encontrar ayuda por ninguna parte, y yo lo sabía. Por un momento la lluvia ya no fue tan fuerte, y encontré una vaga sensación de calor sólo por un segundo. Cuando miré a Ken él me miró a mí, y pude comprender que aun luchaba en no darse por vencido. Su voz fue aún más triste cuando sacudió la cabeza en negación una vez más, y pareció sostenerme aún más fuerte.

"Daisuke, por favor" volvió a repetir, pero ya sin la misma fuerza de antes. Sus ojos se nublaron, y su tez empalideció. "Déjame llevarte al hospital. Te juro que estarás bien si me dejas llevarte. Por favor, Dai... tienes que salvarte, por favor..."

__

Salvarme. Era imposible esa palabra ahora. El dolor de Ken pareció llegar hasta mí cuando comprendí que su voz ya no era firme como antes. Sus ojos nublados eran aún más tristes. Tan sólo me quedó un poco de valor para hablar sin que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas, sonriendo débilmente para ocultarlo. "Te necesito aquí, no en el hospital".

"¿Por qué?" dijo él tras un breve respiro, una pregunta que sólo salió al aire como casi un susurro.

Traté de decirlo lo más claro que pude, hallando el hombro de Ken para descansar en él mientras me miraba. "Sólo porque sí... por favor".

Pensé que su expresión casi solemne me indicaba que estaba cambiando de parecer, y que había comprendido mi petición, pero en lugar de eso negó con la cabeza. "No te atrevas a hacerme esto... de nuevo".

Su voz fue amenazadora, y por un instante le tuve miedo, pero me di cuenta de quien estaba atemorizado era él. Estaba frustrado conmigo, y con la verdad de las cosas, al no querer aceptar lo que le trataba de decir. Todavía no comprendía que yo quería morir con él, sin que él se quejara o tratara de sostenerme a la vida, que sólo me me dejara ir. Así las cosas estarían bien...

Cada minuto sentí que yo sufría más con su dolor, y le miré con compasión. "No digas nada y déjame ir, Ken".

"¡No puedo y no lo harás! Por favor... ¿quieres que te lo suplique?"

"No. Tu tienes que entenderlo..."

Una vez más sentí que su cabeza explotaba con tantas peticiones, y casi inconscientemente alzó su voz, casi gritándome. "¡Entenderlo! ¡No quiero entender nada, Daisuke! ¡Siempre tengo que _entenderlo_! ¡Siempre ha sido lo mismo! ¡Estoy cansado de esto... acaso no ha sido suficiente?" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que comprendí eran por su misma frustración. "No voy a entender otra muerte más, Dai, y no la tuya..."

Sus lágrimas tocaron su tez pálida y entonces miró a un lado, aunque me sostuve a su cuello y traté de consolarlo aún cuando él era quien me sostenía a mí. Luego se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Cuando yo intenté hablar una vez más, apenas y pude susurrar. 

"Por favor... dile a Hikari... que la quise siempre... que siempre lo haré..." toqué su rostro con una mano y lo hice que volteara a verme.

"No hables así" fue lo único que me dijo.

Le sonreí nuevamente, mi mano pareciéndose derretir tocando su rostro, para finalmente dejarla caer por la falta de mis energías. Descansé la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos, pareciendo que yo me arrullaba a mí mismo en sus brazos. Y poco a poco pareció que me dejaba ir. Advertí que esta vez lloraba en silencio, y me suplicó susurrando cuando ya no tenía las fuerzas para hablar.

"No nos dejes, Dai" susurraba una y otra vez. "Hikari y yo... los dos te necesitamos... pero... no me hagas esto..."

Casi ignorando sus súplicas, estreché su mano como alguna vez quise hacerlo para que se uniera a mi equipo, seis años atrás. Esta vez no pude sonreirle. "Me harás falta, ¿sabes? Pero... no te preocupes tanto, Ken..." Abrí mis ojos por última vez para observar sus pupilas que esta vez eran azules como el hielo. Sentí que él sufría por esto.

"Me harás falta" mi voz es ya tan sólo un murmuro. Luego vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y descanso en su protección, sin hablar más. 

+¿Continuará?+


	12. Las Voces

****

|| Crónica de Doce Muertes ||

__

Escrito por: Anairb Kenlover

(Ack! Este es el penúltimo capítulo... si alguien sintió que este capítulo tardó un poco en ser escrito, mil disculpas! Estuve un poco ocupada. Este capítulo es tal vez el que tiene más 'angst' -en mi opinión- y está casi tan triste como el anterior. Les agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews... espero que sigan así y que disfruten este capítulo!)

|| Capítulo Décimo Primero: Las Voces ||

+POV: Ken Ichijouji+

Daisuke y yo nos habíamos quedado en silencio desde aquel momento en que su voz sólo la escuché como un breve respiro, diciéndome que me extrañaría, y susurrándome palabras de aliento al oído. Estando tan cerca de él pude sentir como decaía su energía tan dominante a la que siempre admiré. Ahora, tan sólo, Daisuke descansaba en mis brazos, bajo la lluvia que de pronto ya no fue tan intensa, en medio de la madrugada fría y el olor del agua helada bajo el puente. La ciudad estaba sola, y el puente era oscuro, apenas alumbrándose con las lámparas débiles de la calle. Todo hubiera sido infinito silencio a no ser por la tenue lluvia, que ya nos escurría a ambos por la cara y nos obligaba a temblar, o a abrazarnos más fuerte tratando de encontrar calor en nuestros cuerpos húmedos y fríos.

Dejé de pensar en pedir ayuda como Dai-chan me lo había dicho, y me había quedado con él, como un niño pequeño que obedece a su madre después de quejarse por un momento. A pesar de que casi sentía mi cuerpo desvanecerse con el frío, Daisuke se encontraba tan sereno como nunca antes lo había visto. Su cabello oscuro le caía mojado sobre la frente, con los ojos cerrados y la tez pálida, pareciéndose arrullar mientras respiraba tenue y me abrazaba gentilmente. Sentí que se había olvidado de mi dolor, pues sonreía apenas, conforme de su situación y con la inmensa felicidad de tenerme a su lado.

Tuve que ceder y rendirme ante él, y sólo dejar pasar el tiempo. Lloré en silencio sin darme cuenta cuando, tan rápido y silenciosamente, su cuerpo se volvió inmóvil en mis brazos y pareció deslizar su cabeza por mi hombro, descansando en silencio, pero sin susurrar más. Miré su rostro frío, la expresión serena y a la vez feliz ya sin moverse, y entonces, comprendí que me había dejado.

Se me fue de las manos, y aún lo sostuve como un muñeco inservible. Sin embargo lo abracé más fuerte, hundí la cara en su chaqueta y apreté las manos, tratando de no ser consumido por el dolor, o la ira, o el llanto. Pero no pude defenderme contra ninguno... casi grité por impulso, pero en lugar de eso me limité a sollozar. Luego alcé la cara al cielo, y grité hasta que ya no pude más, y mi voz rompió el aire y se me estremeció el pecho.

Grité su nombre, grité que no podía ser, o simplemente me desahogué en lo que fue una estampida de sollozos continuos y sin explicación, faltándome el aliento y la razón al mismo tiempo. Así mismo la intensidad de la lluvia me volvió a torturar sin piedad, y empecé a temblar del frío y del llanto al mismo tiempo, casi dejando caer el cuerpo de mi amigo en la calle, pero luego lo sostuve una vez más y volví a estremecerlo en mis brazos. Me quedé ahí y dejé salir mi dolor, llorando como nunca tuve idea que lo haría, pero llorando tal vez por última vez. Quise tener un último abrazo, un último diálogo, un último consejo, una última pelea...

Sostuve su mano, y me deslicé a su muñeca, tocando su piel ya pálida y débil. Mientras me estremecía en mi falta de respiros y el frío que culminaba con el llanto, me di cuenta que aunque la lluvia seguía, la muñeca de Daisuke empezó a escurrir... la sensación era caliente bajo mis dedos, y hasta horrible, no podía pensar en ese momento si era el agua lo que hacía que sintiera bajo mis manos aquel escurrimiento, y entonces me incorporé y parpadeé para dejar caer las lágrimas que fueron seguidas por el agua de la lluvia sobre mi cara una vez más. Reparé la vista en mi mano sosteniendo la muñeca de Dai, y casi volví a gritar ante lo que vi, que por un instante me pareció que era una alucinación mía.

Por entre mis dedos escurría lo que era la sangre nueva saliendo de la muñeca de Daisuke, pero tras observar aquel rojo que se lavaba con el agua de la lluvia, recordé que Daisuke no tenía ninguna herida, incluso en la noche cuando estaba tomando mi mano o hace unos minutos cuando yo lo sostenía. Aquello se trataba de algo aún peor. 

Deslicé mi mano fuera de la muñeca y sostuve el brazo frente a mí. Las cortadas de Daisuke estaban echas simétricamente, y se abrían despacio, ahí, frente a mis ojos. Primero se cruzaron dos líneas diagonales, escurriendo la sangre que manchó tanto la piel como la ropa, y luego se dibujó una línea vertical en medio de ellas... la intersección pasaba justo en el centro, y en ese momento, cuando apenas iba en la mitad, dejó de sangrar para dejarme un conjunto de líneas que formaron un símbolo ante mis ojos. Sorprendido, y casi cegado por la razón, aquel era el símbolo del renacimiento...

"Renacimiento... renacimiento..." repetí una y otra vez entre respiros ahora tensos, mientras parpadeaba lágrimas y lluvia al mismo tiempo y tragaba el agua que mojaba mis labios, intentando calmarme y recuperar la razón. "No tengas miedo... aquellos que tengan miedo no podrán ver el verdadero símbolo oculto entre las líneas... las líneas ocultan la muerte y a la vez el renacimiento... aquellos que se liberen de sus miedos, podrán reunirse en..." se me había ido la voz cuando lo descubrí. "Por Dios, Daisuke... Daisuke..." cerré mis ojos, y dejé caer lo que pensé ya era la última lágrima.

Así que dejé aun lado lo demás, intentando recapacitar en lo que era la verdad de las cosas y no sólo la verdad de mi tristeza. Me llevó un tiempo tener el valor de incorporarme y ponerme de pie, sosteniendo a Daisuke como pude, y llevarlo al auto. Temí que no pudiera manejar bien por todas las cosas dentro de mi cabeza, pero apenas y llegué al apartamento, bajé del auto y subí las escaleras casi inconscientemente, buscando con la vista el número de cuarto de Hikari y auxiliándome de la pared para caminar bien.

¿Reencarnación? Tal vez. Me pregunté como ninguno de los demás se pudo haber dado cuenta antes, y por qué el símbolo en la muñeca de Dai había permanecido incompleto para mostrarme lo que tal vez era el verdadero significado de todas estas muertes. Sin embargo, cuando golpeé la puerta del apartamento de Hikari y escuché el ruido de las llaves desde adentro, me olvidé de todo eso, sólo para encontrarme pensando en qué miserable me sentiría cuando Hikari me viera en estas condiciones.

Me abrió la puerta, y al ver que estaba afuera temblando con el frío me jaló rápidamente hacia dentro y cerró la puerta violentamente, sin palabras. Luego me quitó el abrigo y corrió por una toalla, secándome el pelo y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para verme más claramente. "¡Ken! Dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde está Daisuke? ¡Si él sigue enfermo, su condición empeorará, y él no quiere ir al hospital!" todo esto lo dijo demasiado rápido, mientras yo veía su rostro asustado a través de ojos empañados. "¿Qué ha sucedido, Ken?" me preguntó con una voz rota, al borde de ponerse a llorar. 

Quise negar con la cabeza para responder todas sus preguntas, ya que apenas me faltaba la voz para hablar, pero me limité a tomar el aliento y tratar de no sollozar, diciendo las cosas tal y como pude y en voz baja. "Daisuke... Daisuke está muerto... se acaba de ir..."

Ella guardó silencio. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cubriéndose los labios con una mano por un instante, pero luego mirándome fijamente y sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Luego me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó muy cerca de ella, a la vez que yo respiraba y emitía un profundo sollozo. "Yo... yo lo quería muchísimo... y ahora se ha ido, Kari..." 

Me acarició el pelo, dejándome hablar y decir todo lo que tenía que decir. Advertí que ella lloraba en silencio, pero me consolaba, como una madre y una hermana al mismo tiempo. Entre todas las cosas que le dije pude decirle que Daisuke la quería, tal y como él me lo había dicho, pero casi no podía hablar más. Me susurró que todo estaría bien, que Daisuke ya no sufriría, que él estaba consciente de lo mucho que ambos lo apreciábamos, y también que él quería que fuéramos fuertes. Callé ante su cuidado y su devoción, y cerré los ojos en la seguridad de sus brazos, y sentí por ambos que teníamos miedo de estar solos, y que sólo así estábamos seguros.

Lentamente, aquella memoria de haber visto el símbolo del renacimiento se fue borrando de mi mente, y sin darme cuenta, nunca se lo comuniqué a Hikari.

Sin embargo, mientras el tiempo pasaba, Hikari y yo dejamos de hablar, tal vez por el dolor, o sino por la desesperanza. Dejamos de hacer lo que hacíamos junto a Sora o a Daisuke, y simplemente pasábamos el día en nuestras habitaciones. En mi mente sólo me inundaba la desolación, los pensamientos de lo injusta que era mi vida, y nada más me hacía cambiar de ánimo. Mi mundo y el de ella era sólo su apartamento, nuestras pocas palabras que nos decíamos, pero de pronto nada de eso pareció sobrevivir más.

Me pasé muchos días encerrado en lo que fue la habitación de Sora cuando estaba enferma, aquel cuarto grande con las ventanas y las cortinas azules y el estante al pie de la cama. Sin quererlo, me hundí en la depresión y me invadió el miedo; o en pocas palabras, me rendí. Pero Hikari no se rendía. Se pasaba el día al lado de la puerta cerrada, esperando tal vez, que aceptara el desayuno, comida o cena, o que abriera la puerta o que la llamara para pedirle algo. Pero llegó el momento en que ya no hablaba ni conmigo mismo, y menos lo hacía con ella entonces. 

Había dejado de comer, y de dormir, y hasta de pensar. Tampoco le dije lo del símbolo del renacimiento, tan sólo lo dejé pasar. Tampoco me importaron todos los sueños tan extraños que empecé a tener: me pareció que eran las premoniciones, pero eso ya ni siquiera importaba, pues pensé que mientras yo estuviera allí la única razón por la que podría morir sería de hambre o de tristeza, y eso no sería tan doloroso. Así que dejé de pensar en Hikari, y sólo pensé en lo patético que yo era encerrado en esa habitación, sin ayudarle a sobreponer su miedo.

Las visiones me parecían una versión de mi vida de una manera enferma. Incluso me observé suicidándome sin saber la razón, y ahí se terminaban.

Pero un día, las cosas cambiaron.

El tenue ruido que eran los golpes de Hikari contra mi puerta ya no volvió a resonar, el aire de afuera que soplaba dejó de sonar contra la ventana, y hasta la lluvia que de vez en cuando venía cesó, extinguiéndose toda clase de ruido que no fuera mi respiración, que alguna vez era trabajosa, aunque yo no supiera el por qué. Desde mi cama y con los ojos cerrados, y a veces entre abiertos, en lugar de distinguir los objetos anticuados de la habitación lo único que se hizo perceptible a mi vista fue una vasta oscuridad, impredecible y sin fin. No había nada que me interrumpiera del sueño profundo en el que pasaba los días y las noches, los cuales ya no me parecieron diferentes desde que todo fue oscuro. Simplemente el tiempo pasaba, pero la habitación era fría, y tanta soledad de pronto me hizo ser una presa fácil del suicidio.

Al pasar así mucho tiempo, aunque ni yo mismo me di cuenta de cuánto había transcurrido, pareció que aquella oscuridad de pronto me devolviera el conocimiento, y cuando esto sucedió, ya no dormí más. En lugar de eso me dominó un terrible miedo, tan imponente y aterrador que hizo que buscara algo o alguien alrededor de la vasta oscuridad, y hasta me paré del lecho en el que estaba. Sentí el intenso dolor de los huesos, y comprendí que estaba muy débil por no haber comido en muchos días... o tal vez habían sido semanas enteras, o meses. Mantuve los ojos cerrados, parpadeando, hasta que algo pareció romper la manta de oscuridad y de pronto sentí que me había reencontrado con la realidad que no había tocado desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

La habitación de Sora era virtualmente la misma, pero sin embargo, para mí fue increíblemente diferente de como yo la había visto la última vez que mantuve los ojos abiertos. Las cortinas azul pálido largas, cayendo sobre la ventana, y las sábanas de la cama grande en la que me acostaba eran las mismas, incluso el estante de madera clara al pie de la cama estaba en el mismo lugar, y al lado mío estaba la pequeña lámpara y sobre la misma mesa pequeña una pastilla contra el dolor de cabeza y un vaso de cristal con agua que Hikari me había dado y que sin embargo jamás me la tomé. Y, aunque todo parecía estar bien, no lo estaba. La habitación ya no era acogedora; los vidrios estaban empañados, y sin embargo yo estaba congelándome, como si hubiera niebla afuera, y la misma niebla parecía haber penetrado hasta el apartamento, porque todo era borroso y estaba echo un desastre.

No me recuperé del miedo, pero algo llamó mi atención. Un objeto que no estaba allí ni antes ni después de que yo me había encerrado. Antes de pensar en salir del cuarto, pensé en acercarme al pie de la cama, como si este algo me llamara. Sentí que todo era una mentira, pero me arrastré en el suelo como pude por la falta de energía. Llegué hasta el pie de la cama, frente al gran estante, y el objeto que me había llamado hasta ahí estaba debajo de él. Con una mano pálida y casi esquelética alcancé el metal que parecía brillar entre la niebla, y en un instante lo tuve en mis manos, frente a los ojos, como si jamás hubiera visto algo parecido.

El objeto se trataba de una daga, echa de un metal exquisito pero impuro, tan afilada como un hacha y tentándome a tocarla con un dedo y hacerme sentir algo distinto... algo perturbador.

Sin darme cuenta, mis manos empezaron a temblar deteniendo el objeto, hasta que finalmente me corté al dejarlo caer. La daga era demasiado afilada; con tan sólo un descuido había abierto una línea en la palma de una de mis manos, y ésta ahora empezaba a verter sangre. Lentamente, aquel líquido que llevaba dentro empezó a parecerme cálido, combatiendo el frío que me hacía temblar. Y esto era agradable.

Volví a tomar el objeto y lo examiné. El filo se hundió en la punta de mi dedo, y la sangre se deslizó, tan lentamente que la observé a cada gota, como si jamás hubiera comprendido su significado desde antes. Sentí una gran desesperación por suicidarme. Estaba seguro de que si yo moría ahora, podría olvidarme de todo el sufrimiento de una buena vez, y estaría en paz. Quise matarme en ese instante, ahora que ya no me quedaba nada, que tenía el tiempo, la obsesión de ver más sangre, y el arma...

__

La vida, es vida, Ken. 

Fue una voz en mi mente.

Pensé que estaba alucinando. Pero irremediablemente, aquella voz era tan conocida... que sin prestarle atención coloqué el filo de la daga sobre la palma de mis manos de nuevo, tratando de amenazar a quien quiera que fuera. Creí que tal vez eran alguna ilusión, pero no era así... miles de ecos, y muchas voces, llamándome, suplicándome que hiciera una diferencia, diciéndome que no me diera por vencido, tratándome de convencer que quizás no todo estaba perdido... pero no las escuché, intenté negarlas, vaciarme en mi dolor.

__

No puedes irte, Ken... No de esta manera.

El filo del cuchillo se hundió en mi mano, haciéndome esta vez que sangrara sin que yo me diera cuenta. Volteaba para todos lados, sin comprender, temblando con el frío y a la vez con el miedo. Sentí que la sangre me quemaba al estar congelándome, desgarrando mi piel y saliendo como una tormenta.

"No..." susurré, al final. "No puedo... no puedo irme así..."

__

Tienes que sobrevivir... aún tienes algo que hacer... ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

Me quedé pensando, sin saber qué decir. Aún sostenía el cuchillo. Las voces parecían amenazadoras, e incluso rudas, tratándome de convencer que no podría suicidarme porque aún tenía algo que hacer... sin embargo, yo no recordaba nada en aquel momento, y aquello me parecía una mentira. Dejé de apretar el cuchillo tan fuertemente, aunque una parte de mi mente me dijera que tenía que matarme y las voces me dijeran que no, todo se hizo un amasijo de contradicciones, sin rumbo y sin predicción.

"Déjenme solo..." susurré con una voz tan rota que casi no pude hablar.

__

Alto, Ken. Deténte ahora.

"Déjenme... solo..." volvía a repetir, una y otra vez, tratando de hablar claramente, pero sin poder contener un débil respiro.

__

Por favor, Ken, deténte ahora. Ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer. Sabes que tienes que aceptarlo.

"¿Qué?" el cuchillo volvió a hundirse, haciendo que otro torrente de sangre manchara el piso y mis propias manos, haciéndome casi llorar y sacudir la cabeza en negación, aguantándome el dolor. "¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? ¿No lo he dicho antes? ¿Nadie ha comprendido que ya he tenido suficiente?"

__

Tienes que aceptar la muerte, Ken. Tratarla como a tu propia hija... dejar de contradecirla... si no lo haces, morirás..

Sonreí irónicamente por un momento. "Yo... quiero morir".

Mi cuerpo tembló violentamente entonces, como si algo me sacudiera. En lugar de eso, el cuchillo casi se encaja en mis manos de nuevo. "Déjame morir... ahora..." continué murmurando, para mí mismo o para las voces por igual.

__

¡La verdad, Ken! ¡La verdad! Tienes que aceptarla...

"Yo... no sé... cuál es la verdad..."

Las voces quedaron en silencio súbitamente. Me sorprendió el gran silencio que reinó cuando me habían dejado tiempo para reflexionar. Miré hacia abajo, y ahí estaba, mi sangre en el piso... sangre que yo mismo había vertido y heridas que me había hecho para comprobar el exquisito dolor que podría ser la muerte... pero, dejé caer el cuchillo y quise cubrirme la cara en la vergüenza, tan sólo para implorar con una voz débil, "¡Dime! Dime de qué se trata todo esto..."

__

Quédate con ella, Ken... y quédate con nosotros. Si crees que todo estará bien, entonces sobrevivirás... hazlo por nosotros... no te mueras...

"¿Por qué?" susurré, alzando la vista al techo y la visión haciéndose tan triste y borrosa. "¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?"

__

Si tu logras irte en paz, podrás darle la fuerza a Hikari para que nos libere... renacimiento, Ken, el renacimiento... nuestra vida tiene aún un camino, y no es el de la muerte.

Lo comprendí todo en el último momento. Yo mismo me había encerrado en esta habitación y había creado toda esta oscuridad para viajar a un lugar alejado de mi propia mente, y sin embargo, todos ellos estaban ahí. Era cierto que nuestras almas se habían convertido en una, por que podían escucharme, y yo a ellos. Si yo no me daba por vencido, podría ir con ellos y comunicarle el mensaje del renacimiento a Hikari aunque ya esté muerto, porque nuestras almas estarían con ella. Era todo tan sencillo, pero tan complicado a la vez...

__

No llores, Ken. No llores.

Sé fuerte y no te desanimes. Recuerda que, después de todo, estamos contigo.

Sonreí débilmente, echándome hacia atrás y recargándome al pie de la cama, con la daga en el suelo y mis manos sangrando, pero el dolor era algo que yo ya no podía sentir. Y estaba tan cansado...

"Supongo que, realmente lo entiendo todo ahora..."

Todo esto había acabado, lo sentí cuando ya no tenía más frío y la sangre había parado de escurrir, y hasta tal vez, correr por mis venas. Ya no sentí nada. Un débil respiro me dijo "_Gracias..." _antes de que las voces callaran para siempre, y supe que Daisuke era quien estaba conmigo. Traté de no reflexionar las cosas por mucho tiempo; y de no preocuparme mucho. Nuestro destino había sido sólo un destino, y aunque la muerte nos había llegado, había sido tan sólo una prueba. Al final podríamos reunirnos, todo hacia falta en el renacimiento y en que no nos rindiéramos, en que nos siguiéramos escuchando aún muertos.

La niebla se dispersó y el cuarto fue el mismo, pero sentí desviarme al sueño por un instante, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude dormir agradablemente.

Cuando desperté, seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, pero la daga había desaparecido y la sangre también. En lugar de todo eso se encontraba, la niña de la luz, Hikari, durmiendo a mi lado. Parecía como si soñara con la utopía perfecta, porque su rostro era quieto y resplandeciente, y dormía sin ninguna interrupción, tan sólo así. Tuve fe en Hikari, y la aprecié como nunca antes la había querido. Sin decir nada, y sin despertarla, la escuché murmurar para sí, pero me sentí muy débil para entender lo que decía.

Respiré el aire y suspiré. Sabía que todo había terminado para mí. Comencé a rezar, o a murmurarme a mí mismo, que todo estaría bien, y no hacia falta agregar gestos o palabras para que Hikari entendiera qué es lo que debía hacer. Sabía que ella sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarse sola. Después de todo, en ella reside la Luz. 

Por ahora, a Hikari le falta hacer la última jugada. Y a mí... me falta cerrar los ojos.

+¿Continuará?+

(Argh!!! Este capitulo fue exhausto =o Que les pareció? No se olviden de mandar sus opiniones, porque el siguiente capitulo es el final! Quisiera que todos me dijeran si le gustó el fic, y si tienen preguntas están en todo su derecho de mandarlas... solo asegúrense de que sea por email para poder contestarlas. Bueno, aquí los dejo porque estoy muy cansada... por favor , reviews!! Son importantes en esta parte de la historia. Nos vemos!)

__

__


	13. Almas Como Una

****

|| Crónica de Doce Muertes ||

__

Escrito por: Anairb Kenlover

****

__

(Cielos! Ahora sí que me tardé con esto... bueno, pero primero que nada quisiera agradecer todo su apoyo en sus reviews a las siguientes adorables personas: **Mi Koushiro Yamato, CieloCriss, Zelshamada, holly, Tsuki no yume, Keiko Mihara, Cris, Evil Sora, Blade D' Ancient, Sisay, otaku_37, Hikaru, Meimi, Athenea, Lina Saotome, Nii chan y los que enviaron emails, etc. **Sin ustedes, este fic no hubiera sido posible! Así que muchisimas gracias, espero que se queden conmigo en mi próximo proyecto.

Las advertencias para este epilogo son las mismas que a lo largo de la serie... no es tan depresivo como los anteriores, pero si les digo mas, les arruinare el final ^_^ Así que espero que lo disfruten y me digan que les pareció cuando termine.**_)_**

|| Epílogo : Almas como una ||

+POV : Hikari Yagami+

El corazón ha dejado de latir, y la vida misma ya no parece igual.

Sin pensarlo y ni siquiera predecirlo aún, Ken me había dejado y ahora no quedaba nada para mí en este mundo. Cuando desperté a su lado, estaba tan pálido como nunca antes, tan quieto y sereno que me provoco una sensación de querer estrechar sus hombros y sacudirlo, en la esperanza de que emitiera alguna reacción, de que se quedara conmigo. Pero todo fue en vano. El rostro del que había sido Ken Ichijouji se veía tan hermoso aun en la muerte, y en vano luché para no estremecerme, pero lloré sin explicación, estrechando su cuerpo que fue ligero en mis brazos.

No comprendí por qué había sido yo la que tendría que pasar por esto. No lo comprendí... hasta que algo irrumpió en mi mente y sentí que ya no tenía una sola alma. Y ahí, en lo vacío del cuarto y en la gran carga de mi soledad, de pronto me sentí acompañada. Sentí que alguien me acompañaba en mi dolor, y que no sufría sola, y sin embargo no lo creí posible. Simplemente lloré, sin darme cuenta de quién era el ser que de pronto se sentaba a mi lado y me susurraba palabras de aliento...

No parecía que fuera una sola persona, sin embargo, ahí se encontraba delante, detrás, a un lado de mí, como un espíritu que nunca me abandonaría, como Ken, Daisuke, Takeru... como si estuvieran todos ahí.

'Hikari... todo acabara pronto, ¿sabes?'

Lo que me decía, yo no le escuchaba. Tan sólo estaba estremecida en mi llanto, pero tampoco pude ignorarlo por completo. Me sentí débil; terca; sin ningún buen uso en el mundo. Sola y vulnerable. Completamente idiota. Pero aquella presencia que era una y muchas a la vez no me despreciaba de esa manera. Era cálida y solidaria, estando ahí para mí, y me abrazaba con ternura y me hablaba con animo.

'Hikari... tu puedes con esto'.

¿Me volvería loca, tal vez? Porque jamás en mi vida había escuchado ni sentido algo tan parecido. Ni siquiera intenté responderle a la voz, pues por tan real que pareciera, en mi mente y en mi corazón tan retorcidos aun existía solo el dolor de la muerte de Ken y de mis amigos.

"Me has dejado sola... todos me han dejado..." era lo único que podía repetir, suprimiendo algunos sollozos y tratando de respirar con tranquilidad. "¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no alguien mas? Yo siempre fui débil, Ken... aunque dijeras que tú lo fuiste más... yo siempre me subestimé tanto y sin piedad..."

Claro... yo solo era una niña que nunca había madurado. Sin mi hermano no era nada. Sin Takeru, había perdido una de las cosas que mas quería en el mundo y sin embargo jamas se lo dije. Sin Daisuke, había perdido a mi segundo hermano, mi segunda oportunidad de seguir sobreviviendo. Sin Miyako, no tenia mas al animo a mi lado. Sin Ken, estaba completamente sola. Sin Jyou, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Iori, Mimi, no había nadie quien me guiara por mi camino tan pedregoso.

Quise quedarme en la habitación con Ken, quien ya no habló más, por el resto de mi vida, pero aquella presencia que sentía desde un principio seguía allí, manipulándome, haciéndome saber que todo sentimiento de rendimiento era incorrecto y que yo sería sólo basura si me quedaba allí. Pero, oh... estaba tan débil como para siquiera levantarme. 

Si, dejé que las lagrimas corrieran libremente, para probar si así seria posible que yo muriera de la tristeza. Pero la voz habló de nuevo en mi, y en toda la habitación, y ya no me fue posible ignorarla.

'Crecimos como hermanos... crecimos como uno, Hikari, lo sabes bien. Jamás olvidaré -olvidaremos- todos aquellos momentos de felicidad que compartimos. ¿Quieres dejarlo todo atrás, querida Kari? No mereces un destino como el que te imaginas... ¡todos tenemos un destino, y ciertamente la muerte no es el tuyo! Levántate, camina hacia lo que realmente te espera... si... Si no lo haces, no volveremos a estar juntos...'

Me hablaba como si fuera alguien que hablara por muchos y me confundía a mas no poder. Pero sus palabras tenían riqueza en su sentir, y las pude escuchar y pudieron llegar a mí. Alcé la voz con un rayo de esperanza, algo que quise saber, algo a lo que quise recurrir. "¿Quién eres?" pregunté, casi levantándome de mi lugar y suplicándole que me ayudara.

'Soy todo, y a la vez nada... todo lo que ha sucedido y todos a quienes querías tanto. Estamos aquí contigo, y no te dejaremos sola. Tu sabes bien la respuesta...'

¿Lo sabia? ¿Era acaso, lo que yo quería que fuera? ¿Mis amigos, que ahora me esperaban, esperaban una decisión mía? Me levanté con una nueva esperanza, pero me quedé callada. Aun no sabia lo que tenía que hacer, y muchas cosas eran confusas para mí.

Pero, la voz siguió hablando, aclarando todo aquello que aun no tenía respuesta.

'Crecimos juntos, y hay que morir juntos. ¡Espero que en nuestra próxima vida no sea de esta manera! Hay muchas cosas que hay que descubrir, tantos sentimientos que hay que culminar... nuestras vidas ciertamente no han llegado a un fin, y tú lo sabes bien... por todos nosotros...'

Sonreí apenas. "Hubo muchas cosas que no terminé de decir... a Daisuke, a Takeru, a Tai. Ni siquiera a Iori le dije cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que lo sentí morir".

'Es posible... que haya una nueva vida, y entonces nos podramos reunir'.

'Cuando Daisuke murió, todo se aclaró de alguna manera. Me dijo que te había querido, y que siempre lo haría...'

Me quedé, como congelada por un momento. Cuando Daisuke murió... Daisuke había muerto en los brazos de Ken. Eso tal vez podría significar que se trataba de Ken...

"¡Ken! ¿Eres tú?" pregunté, mirando hacia las paredes del cuarto como si algo se materializara frente a mí.

Hubo una breve pausa, y luego una nueva voz. 'Somos nosotros. No es solo él. Todos estamos contigo'.

Sonreí y aparecieron en las esquinas de mis ojos lagrimas de felicidad. Ya no me sentía sola en ese momento. Parecía como si el dolor se hubiera despejado, y de una manera tan fácil que ni yo misma lo creía. Pero, sin embargo, era verdad.

"Gracias..." susurré, una sonrisa dibujándose en mi rostro.

Ellos no dijeron nada. 'Ve afuera. Otro día nos espera'.

+

Fue antes de que el Sol apenas saliera, y en el solitario puente no se veía nadie cerca , ni lejos. Por un momento me pregunté como había sido que, siempre que alguien iba a morir en el puente, no se encontraba nadie más cerca para interrumpirlo. Pero eso no me importaba ahora. Sacudí la cabeza, y miré hacia arriba, al cielo que apenas se alumbraba en el cálido amanecer.

"Por fin sé que no debo tener miedo. Pero, por favor... díganme que se encuentran conmigo".

Una nueva brisa sopló y casi me hizo temblar, pero luego fue cálida y gentil. Estuve rodeada de una ráfaga de viento, que luego se convirtió en la misma brisa, rodeándome de un aire puro y el olor del mar río abajo. Cerré los ojos y respiré, como jamás antes tuve una paz tan infinita.

Y esperé una señal de algún lado, encontrándome con la misma voz. 'Entonces, todo podrá rehacerse', dijo.

Sonreí, satisfecha, aunque no pude evitar sentir una vaga tristeza en mi interior. Recordé todos los momentos por los que pasamos como si los volviera a vivir. Sentí el dolor de mis amigos al haber muerto... por un infarto, por suicidio, por píldoras, por accidentes... rodeado de tus seres más queridos... a la orilla de un puente... asesinado, enfermo, o simplemente triste. Recordé el dolor de sentir una bala atravesar tu cuerpo, o de tener a un amigo en tus brazos despidiéndose de ti. El morir después de saber lo que es el amor, o morir en un dolor sin rumbo, aunque la luz dentro brillaba diciéndome a mí, la última de todos, que debemos de sobrevivir.

La muerte era cruel, impredecible y trágica. Ninguno de nosotros pudo desafiarla, y todos murieron como el destino les dijo que iban a acabar. Pero el mío, mi destino era diferente. Mi destino cambiaría para dejar que el destino de los demás cambiara con el mío, porque así debe ser. Nosotros debemos estar juntos, y nuestra amistad jamas se desvanecerá, no importa lo que venga y lo que el dolor traiga consigo. 

"No me rendiré, porque ahora lo sé todo".

__

'Estoy orgulloso de ti, Hikari-chan'.

"Sé que me están escuchando".

__

'Sabemos que nos estas escuchando'.

'Escucha nuestras palabras, porque nos reuniremos de nuevo'.

"Se que la vida puede ser hermosa si así lo deseas. Sin ustedes, yo no hubiera encontrado el camino correcto. Muchas gracias".

__

'¡Gracias por todo! Tu valor nos salvará'.

'En algún tiempo estaremos reunidos de nuevo'.

"Todos aquellos momentos que tuvimos los guardaré dentro de mí. ¿Podremos, algún día, resolver lo que no resolvimos? ¿Decir nuestro pensar y decir todo aquello que sólo se dijo al final?"

__

'Claro que será así. Eres mas fuerte de lo que crees'.

'Todos creemos en ti'.

Sin dejar de mirar al cielo, el viento me envolvió una vez mas y el cielo se rompió suavemente cuando el Sol había comenzado a salir. Mi muerte venía, pero nuestras almas estaban juntas. Ya no tuve más miedo, pues sabía que todo tenía una razón de ser. A pesar de morir, tendríamos una segunda oportunidad. Pero, intenté no pensar mucho en el futuro. Ya no tenía caso. Si ellos estaban conmigo, nada mas importaba.

El Sol salió, y ya no me hirió los ojos. 

__

'Todo ha terminado'.

"Sé fuerte y valiente" recordé. Pero mi corazón ya no latía en ese entonces. Caí, desvaneciéndome, en el frío pavimento del puente, mientras el Sol alumbraba tenuemente el cielo y la brisa me envolvía una vez más. Sentí que mi alma se iba y mi corazón dejaba de latir, pero jamás me volví a sentir sola de nuevo. Los había salvado, y me había salvado a mi misma con ellos, tan sólo por ser valiente.

El Sol es cálido en la mañana, aún en la muerte.

La brisa vuela hacia arriba, y yo sonrío, mirando al Sol. Me siento triste, pero a la vez feliz. Tranquila y satisfecha, porque he hecho lo que me han mandado hacer. Una gran belleza y tranquilidad inundan mi corazón.

Sé que ahora, todo ha terminado.

__

'Es el fin, Hikari'.

'Es el fin'.

Cierro los ojos y la vida se desprende y me lleva a un nuevo lugar. "Quiero vivir otra vez, sentir otra vez, y amar otra vez".

Mi voz es ahora el ligero susurro que carga el aire consigo y ya no veo a través de mis ojos, pero veo aún mejor. Lo que me rodea ahora no es mas que luz y belleza. Creo que en realidad lo logré. Y ellos nunca me dejaron. Jamás. 

Ahora podemos irnos.

+

La vida continúa...

En la muñeca de Hikari, quien yacía tirada en el pavimento del puente, donde la encontrarían algunas horas después, se encontraba trazado con líneas blancas un pequeño símbolo diferente a todos los demás.

Se trataba del símbolo del renacimiento.

La encontraron recostada como si un ángel la hubiera puesto ahí, con una sonrisa en el rostro y el cabello alrededor. Su tez era blanca, con un pálido rubor en las mejillas.

Y sus ojos cerrados con delicadeza indicaban que estaba muerta.

Pero... 

Sólo en esta vida.

+++++

Fin

+++++

Y bien, aquí esta, el tal vez tan esperado final que culminó esta saga depresiva de "Crónica de Doce Muertes", por su autora, Anairb Kenlover. ^_^

POR FAVOR díganme lo que piensan, aunque sean comentarios negativos, no importa. Cualquier opinión concreta me ayuda a escribir mejor... (así es, al decir "comentarios negativos" no me refiero a que quiero que me envíen cosas de una sola línea como "Que horrible!" o "La regaste!" o algo por el estilo. Quiero una opinión completa, por favor!)

En resumen, espero que hayan disfrutado de mi segundo fic en español y que estén conmigo en mis próximos proyectos. Por cierto, hablando de eso, los dejo con una breve sipnosis de los proyectos que tengo por venir.

****

Proyectos por venir:

****

La Ciudad de los Demonios: Un Ken fic muy dark, angst, e increíblemente dramático-- aún más que Crónica de Doce Muertes. La Tierra y el Digimundo han sido destruidos por Kimeramon y Magnamon ha muerto. Antes de que la Tierra llegue a su fin, los Niños Elegidos creen que la única persona que tiene el poder de salvarlos es Ken, quien se encuentra poseído por un demonio. También contiene Daikari.

****

Conección al Alma: Un Daiken, sin alarma de shounen-ai, incluyendo la vida como niños elegidos y otra vida alterna. En un terrible accidente Ken se encuentra a punto de morir, y Daisuke entrega su vida para salvarlo, pero al hacer esto conecta su alma con la de Ken. Pasan muchísimos años y Ken ha reencarnado en otra vida, pero la conexión aún existe, y esto lo lleva a investigar qué habrá pasado. Un poco depresivo.

****

Líder: Lo considero diferente a mis demás fics, porque es un AU (Universo Alterno). Centrado alrededor de Daisuke, Tai y Ken, y trata de una segunda vida de los niños elegidos y como averiguan el final de su vida pasada para salvar su presente. Hay algo de sangre, guerras, pero es menos depresivo. ^_~

****

El Diario que lo Guardó Todo: Y, para algo realmente diferente, un romance/drama. Ken y Miyako se casaron, pero, ¿cuál fue la razón de éste matrimonio? Daisuke intenta ayudar a Ken en su depresión, pero lo que menos espera es que él mismo tenga una pequeña confusión de sus emociones. Un poco de shounen-ai y muchos problemas para todos los niños elegidos, Taiora, anti-Kenyako.

****

El Fuego y el Demonio (no asegurado): Uno de los proyectos que aún no comienzo en inglés. Probablemente contendrá shounen-ai (Kensuke o Daisuke/Ken) un argumento muy elaborado, y será un Alternate Universe, pero tomando en cuenta el Digimundo desde otra perspectiva. Romance y aventura asegurados si este fanfic lo llego a escribir.

No se olviden de los reviews, y díganme cual proyecto les interesa más para empezar con él!!!!!

Sayonara!! ^_~

+Anairb Kenlover ; Miss Ana-chan +

**__**


End file.
